The Borgias of Magical Britain
by Raven.Borgia
Summary: Inspired by history, as title suggests. What if a new family is to be formed, and rise into power to rule Britain? Politics, drama, Machiavellian tactics, and most of all love trying to bloom in the chaos surrounding Harry and Hermione. Where boundaries and morals are sometimes of no importance. Harry/Hermione, Hermione/Severus, Harry/Draco. Mature sexual content warning
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Dearest readers we meet again, this time with a slightly different story than my usual, but none less inspired. Hermione and Severus will develop a relationship, but wrapped up in the still lasting war, intigue and a new family powerful enough to rule the whole of Magical Britain. There is a clear reference to Harry and Hermione having an untraditionally close relationship, but if you know the family history of the Borgias, you will understand why I make a reference to them in the title. This is not a crossover fanfic, only inspired slightly by the politics and machinations, as I thought it could bring something different to Hermione/Severus scene. If you are ready to discover and unravell, please join me on this journey. Any and all feedback is much appreciated of course. Let the story begin..**

**Always,**

**Raven**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all is preperty of J.K.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The cotton sheets resting over her nude frame were soft, a gentle caress across her skin. The Order Headquarters was silent for once, or perhaps everyone finally got into the habit of using the much needed silencing charms. Either way, Hermione was not complaining. Such silence, after 6 months spent in a crowded Romanian hospital while studying potions and poisons for the purposes of Order, would surely make anyone grateful. The only sound she could hear now was her own breathing and the soft panting of her four-legged companion that shared her bed protectively.

The grey wolf suddenly lifted her head and looked at her human questioningly. Hermione but smiled and rubbed her soft ears. "I am well my Vera, you should rest. I promise to do so as well. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." she whispered and smiled as the wolf's warm tongue lapped at her knuckles appreciatively. Hermione would never forget the day she had gained her new soul-familiar. It had only been about a year ago, a few short days after Ronald had left them in a huff in the Forest of Dean to go back to his family...

_They had been searching the woods and even hunting to replenish their supplies of meat. She was getting sick of the rich red meats already, but as it was one of their main protein income and readily available in the forests full of game, she did not complain. Harry was making his way by her side cautiously, wand raised at all times in protection of them both, when they suddenly heard the whimpers. _

_Their steps halted and they merely listened for a few moments before turning east, certain that was the direction of the the whimpers' source. And indeed, underneath a fallen tree they found a nest of wolf cubs, three already dead, but two still living, obviously shivering in cold and hunger. _

"_We can't possibly leave them here, Harry." she said, craddling one of the beautiful furballs into her chest. _

_Harry picked up the other one by the loose skin at the back of the neck and looked into the bright amber eyes. "They will need food. We barely have enough meat as it is, Mia. I don't think it's a good idea." but he saw her look at him pleadingly and knew he would not be able to deprive her of her wishes. She smiled triumphantly at seeing the silent surrender in his eyes, and they made their way back into the tent._

"_We should name them, you know. We can't walk around calling them 'wolfie' or something of the sort." she grinned,another reason for her to be a bit more content even though it was cold and the war was looming over their heads like the sword of Damocles. _

_Harry nodded and looked at the dark, almost black cub in his arms. "Well, this one looks like a boy. What about yours?" he inquired after they entered their tent and set about making the fire a bit warmer._

_Hermione sat down upon her bed and cuddled into the boy's side as they dried the wolves with towels. "I think it's a she. Fitting that we should pick up one of our own." she smiled and nuzzled the wolf cub that licked her nose curiously. _

_Harry smiled at the lovely display and rubbed the cub's ears. "I will call mine Sasha." he said after a moment's thought._

_Hermione looked at him curiously. "Isn't Sasha a girl's name though?" she asked. The Savior however seemed quite reluctant to speak of his reasons, so she prompted by nudging his side gently. "Come now brother, we don't have secrets. We never had them before, don't start now please." she encouraged. _

_Harry looked into her whiskey eyes and surrendered to their power. "Sasha is a familial way to call Alexander, in the East. You were my first ever real friend. But my first and only muggle friend was Alex, an immigrant from Russia. That was when I first went to school. But even before Dudley had a chance to ruin that for me, his family was forced to go back home. So in his memory, I will call my wolf Sasha." he said with resolution. _

_Hermione smiled and pecked his cheek affectionately. "Thanks for sharing. And I think he will suit Sasha very well, even when he grows up." she smiled. _

_Harry shifted slightly, allowing Hermione to lean into him further. "What about your little girl there?" _

_Hermione thought a moment, looking into the bright eyes of her beautiful wolf girl. "I would call her Vera, short for Veritas. She was the Roman goddess of Truth." she smiled, nuzzling the cub once more. "I think animals are the most honest in their needs and instincts, much more than humans will ever be." she added more softly, her heart obviously still hurting. Ron had abandoned them once again, and she had no more tears left to cry for the loss of trust in him. It was no wonder she had gotten more comfortable with only Harry around..._

Now, a year later, the cubs were no more and in their place were their soul-familiars and fierce protectors. Hermione would have most likely gone crazy in Romania, was it not for the company of her beloved she-wolf. The war was still raging on, as the battle of Hogwarts had only brought minor loss before Voldemort decided they have done enough damage to the old school building. The thought made Hermione slightly melancholic, as this was her second year of missing school and she longed for her trusted paged friends from the library, and the thrill of learning something other than how to kill. Which was why she had accepted the mission from the Order, and left for Romania. At least this way, she will be useful. And perhaps one day, they may yet feel at least somewhat secure.

Five gentle knocks on the door roused her from thought and made her smiled unconsciously. There was only one person who knocked that way. She flicked her wand and the door unlocked in a silent invitation as she pulled the covers at least up over her chest. It was no use of course as Harry knew her better than any other man ever had, but there were boundaries to their relationship always and they would keep them there, satisfied with freely showing the simple affection more befitting them.

Harry came through, holding the door open for Sasha who instantly padded over to the bed and nudged Vera with his snout. Hermione sat up, her wild curls bouncing around her shoulders as she held the covers to her chest while reaching a hand towards the dark wolf with a smile. "Hello Sasha, Vera here has missed you very much. Would you take her off the bed and rest in front of the fire for the eve?" she asked kindly.

The wolf nuzzled her open palm before nudging Vera once more, and they settled together in front of the fire. Two cubs from the same litter, a brother and sister for all intents and purposes. Yet they loved in a way that would be scandalous, were they humans and not wolves. The thought made her think about Harry and herself, two orphans but still somewhat a family. And yet... Hermione looked up at the messy haired man, smiling at his slightly dishevelled state and light stubble upon cheeks. He was only wearing a pair of sleeping pants, his vivid green eyes no longer hidden behind the heavy frames of glasses. A gift she had sent him from Romania, to correct his vision for all times, saw to that.

And now he was watching, unashamed, as the light of fire flickered across her pale skin, highlighting the freckles on her left shoulder. He had not seen Hermione for half a year, and much has happened and changed in that time. For them, for the Order, for the war and for Britain. But still he could not turn away from her beauty, or prevent the warmth that spread through his chest at the sight of her soft skin and loving smile.

She patted the space on the bed beside her and waited for the man to come closer. He however remained standing where he was, simply looking at her a moment longer before averting gaze. "I'm sorry, I should go. I forgot you have a habit of sleeping naked." he said softly, the deep conflicted voice pure ambrosia to her soul.

Hermione just chuckled and reached her arm towards him. "Don't be silly, brother. It's not like it truly matters. Come, I would have you hold me tonight. It has been too long since I've felt safe, in your presence." she replied and let out a relieved sigh as Harry finally stepped closer to the bed and let her guide him to lie down.

She curled into his chest, her hand rubbing his almost smooth chest over the breastbone that held the heart most precious to her. Harry raised the covers higher above her tailbone and pulled her closer, letting the wild curls tickle his skin and his nose. How he had missed the feeling of his Mia in his arms. The one he considered his sister, yet could not help be affectionate with in a way that was unlike siblings.

"You still call me brother..." he remarked softly, his fingers carding through her hair affectionately.

Hermione smiled, her lips stretching against the skin they were pressed to. "I may not be born your sister, but I feel myself to be. What do you call someone you love unconditinally? Someone you know too well to really be lovers with and marry? Someone you have grown up with?" she asked, not too worried about labels, but knew it was necessary at this time.

"I would call you my Mia, love, and my sister, as I always have. What happened in the Forest of Dean-"

"Will not happen again. I know that, and you know that. But don't ask me to be shy around you or relinquish my affection." she replied with resolution. "You are the only one I have, the only one I really trust and feel safe with. You may be married now, but for me, nothing has changed..." she finished much more softly, worried that for Harry it was different.

The lean yet muscled arms tightened around her protectively and she felt soft kisses covering her forehead and temple. "Nothing has changed for me. And nothing ever will. Draco understands that, and he has even agreed to an idea of mine. Would you hear it, my love?" he asked, rubbing her arm gently.

Hermione was a little unsure of what the blond had to say in regards with her. She didn't even have time to properly get to know Draco after the summer wedding, but maybe they will be able to correct first impressions and become friends. "Tell me then." she agreed softly.

Harry paused a moment to press another reassuring kiss to her forehead. "I've promised you that one day you will really be my sister. And I want to make that promise come true. Draco has agreed to make you not only mine, but our sister. You would become a Potter-Malfoy, not only Potter as I planned." he revealed his intent.

Hermione sat up abruptly in shock, forgetting to even cover her chest in the surprise. Harry's eyes slid down her slender form, appreciating the once more filled-in curves, so different from the slim planes of his husband's body. While he had no clear preference, no other woman had ever attracted him yet Hermione appeared a goddess in his eyes.

"You want me both as a sister? The heiress to Potter AND Malfoy line? You know what that would mean, right? If I were to marry.." 

"You would continue both lines with your child, or children. Where Draco and I can't because of his lycanthropy. And while I care less whether I am able to have children or not, I want a family. This way, there would be three of us. If you married and had children, both the Malfoy and Potter lines will be preserved through you, and our family would grow." he finished the thought for her with a smile.

Having the childhood he had, Harry always wanted to have a family that he could love and look after. And while Hermione may have had a loving childhood, it was very lonely because of being an onlychild, and her love for books. She never had any friends until Harry and Ronald.

The brunette laid back down, pressing her supple, peaked breasts into her brother's chest. Neither was concerned for how it may appear, only how it felt. So natural, as if they were meant to lie like this at all times. "It is three orphans now, yet we are family. Does Draco really want me to be his sister, or is he just doing it for you? Last I remember it was a bit...difficult to get used to your situation." she inquired, her slender fingers drawing abstract patters around Harry's small brown nipple.

She remembered well the small and simple summer wedding. Draco was bitten during the battle of Hogwarts, by Greyback who had apparently harboured some sort of animalistic desire for the young blond. Unfortunately, he had succeeded and brought shame to the Malfoy family by pureblood standards, as Draco's blood was now tinted. Apparently, according to a very old pureblood law, Malfoys offered their disgraced heir up for the grabs, to be married off and no longer shame their family while the parents were alive and still able to procreate. Of course, it was a bit of a bidding war against Greyback but it was Harry who left victorious, with Draco to become his bonded. An act of kindness for someone who may not have been kind to them, but did not deserve such a fate, became something else. From the many letters Harry had sent her while she was away, Draco was beginning to overcome his resentment towards Harry for basically buying him like a common prostitute, and having natural inclinations towards his own sex was of course helping in the matter. They were a beautiful couple when one looked at them, but they still had much to resolve. Especially with regards to personal space and intimacy.

The lips resting against her temple stretched into a small smile. "I suspect he is doing it for me. Or he's holding some sort of martyr idea that he used to be mean to you, and now that he is himself no longer a pureblood, he can try to blend in by agreeing to this adoption. I would like to give him the benefit of the doubt but in this world of politics, it's getting harder each day to not let the slytherins rub off on you." he chuckled.

"He is a Malfoy, I doubt we will see him supress something he was conditioned into. Maybe it will help if Snape actually manages to find the cure, as I hear he has been trying. That would leave Draco still your husband, but will a chance at healing. I will give him a chance if he wants to be friends. All I want from him is to treat you well. Did it get any better since the last time you wrote me?" Hermione inquired, placing her cheek down over the man's heart and listening to the strong, steady beat.

Harry sighed softly. "He is admittedly beautiful, and we have chemistry. Remus keeps joking about our fighting in school only being uresolved sexual tension. If that was unresolved tension, I think we might be reaching a new point. Maybe a breaking one. We sleep on different sides of the bed, he won't allow me into the bathroom while he showers...it's frustrating, I'm not gonna lie." he said softly, feeling at least a little pacified by the soft kisses Hermione pressed to his chest. To hold her again in his arms brought him so much peace, unlike anything he had felt the past six months.

"Maybe I can help. Let me get to know him. You never know, maybe he is just ashamed to strip before you. Greyback must have left some scars I imagine. And even if he did not, not all scars can be seen. We know that quite well, don't we brother?" she asked softly.

Harry only nodded silently and let his fingers follow the curve of her spine, down and then back up again, never straying beneath the fabric still precariously thrown over the brunette's lower back. They remained in the silent embrace, relishing in their closeness, warmth and comfort that had been missing from both their lives for the past half a year. So much has changed in their lives, but they remained each other's constant. The one who always stayed in the other's life, ever since they were 11. As friends, as siblings, and for a few days in the Forest of Dean even as a man and a woman. But it seemed they were destined to be siblings, now more so than ever. And they would have all they could of each other under the circumstances allowed for them.

"I should go. If I fall asleep here, it could cause an issue." Harry said softly, not sure whether she was still awake.

Hermione nuzzled his breastbone before rolling off, letting him move from the bed. "Wish me goodnight, brother?" she asked, her large whiskey eyes full of hope for being sent off into dreams by the one who made her feel safe above anyone else.

It was moments like these that Harry realised just how much vulnerable Hermione was, but only with him. Never with anyone else who would understand. It was one of the reasons why he loved her unconditionally. With each other they just were, as natural as they should be. He bent down and covered her chest, tucking her in a little teasingly, before pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. "Sleep well my love." he smiled and straightened again, turning towards the wolves. "Sasha, we're leaving. Say goodnight to Vera and let her guard her mistress."

Sasha growled a little but Vera soothed the the dark wolf with a lick to his snout and a nuzzle to his chin. They were inseparable if possible, and missed the times when their master and mistress shared a bed, and so could they. With one last nuzzle, Vera left Sasha's side and curled at Hermione's feet on the bed.

"Don't worry, you'll see each other tomorrow. I promise." Harry smiled kindly and with one last look at his unofficial sister, turned and left the warm room.

Hermione rubbed Vera's soft ears a moment longer, suddenly feeling bereft of her safety after Harry left, but knew he would be just across the hall. Never far from her, as they would both have it. With such a comforting thought on her mind, she finally allowed herself some sleep.

**AN: End of chapter 1, only getting started. What do you think? xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Such great response! Thank you very much for your reviews and follows, I am glad you are interested in the story :) I have been told my dialogue is a bit formal for someone who is so close, and I have tried to take that into consideration this time around, so hope it works. It is the way I am used to speaking to my 'brother' of 9 years, whome I know well and used to date as well. So I tried to draw inspiration from the two of us as well. But anyway, I hope my efforts come through :) And here is chapter 2 for you, with another puzzle piece.**

**Always,**

**Raven **

The bustling noises woke Hermione up fairly early but instead of irritation, she only smiled and sat up to wake properly. Last night upon her arrival, she was told that the Weasleys were living here now as the Burrow was no longer safe for them. Of course Lupin with little Teddy remained, and her previous professor appeared a bit more at peace with the loss of his wife. And tired, as she would imagine with such a small babe still. Of course Snape did not even bother to come upstairs from the lab, but she would hunt him down for a cup of tea later to share some of her ideas and discuss her new knowledge.

First order of business though, coffee. She threw on a nice fluffy bathrobe and tied it securely with magic to not slip before making her way downstairs, smiling at the scene she had walked in on. Molly humming and bustling around the pans and pots, Snape glaring at Lupin who was trying to unsuccessfully feed a lively Teddy something other than milk, and the youngest married couple in the household at the moment. "Good morning." Hermione said to all and sat next to Harry, pressing a quick peck to his cheek when he pushed a mug of white cofee, just the way she prefered to have it, towards her.

"How did you sleep Mia?" Harry asked her with a chuckle, watching another spoon of the unidentifyable puree land on Lupin's shirt, followed by a happy giggle.

"Definitely better than any other night for the past 6 months. Only Vera kept snoring." she teased her wolf who only growled at her cheek from her place by Sasha's side.

She looked up and met Draco's gaze from across the table. The Slytherin had undergone a rapid change. While still sharp of tongue, he would only occasionally use it to put across a point. Otherwise he appeared content to listen and only make conversation when he felt like it. His blond hair was once again glistening with health, unlike the last time she had seen him, but his eyes remained haunted. Perhaps one day soon Harry will be able to break through those barriers. They deserved a chance at happiness, both of them. "And how are you Draco?" she asked gently.

"Well, thanks." was all he replied before taking another sip from his coffee.

Hermione accepted the answer for what it was and did not ask more questions of him. She looked at Harry again and could not prevent her eyebrow from climbing a little higher upon her forehead. "Are you following wizarding marriage tradition and letting your hair grow?" she asked, looking at the unrully tresses. She had noticed last night of course, but there was no time to ask.

Harry rubbed he back of his head and looked at ther sheepishly. "I was just trying to let it grow a bit, hoping the weight would make it lie down more." he admitted.

"As you can see, it remains a mere attempt." Draco quipped, making Hermione chuckle.

"Don't worry, I'll cut it for you again after breakfast." she promised. "We need to let Vera spend more time with Sasha anyway. Look at them." she indicated with her head at the two, who were lovingly cleaning each other up.

Harry smiled at the two. "I think he missed her as much as I missed you, Mia." he smiled at the brunette, calling her his own nickname, the more appropriate one while they were around others.

Draco was observing the two Gryffindors silently. They seemed to naturally gravitate towards the other, they were always kind while speaking together, and his husband seemed much more at ease and happy since her arrival. It made him wonder whether it was truly possible to care for someone so much, so deeply. It was almost breath-taking to witness the unconditional love between the two. If he did not know they were like siblings, he would perhaps wonder. But Potter has been clear in his interest to share a normal married life one day, so he had no reason for doubts.

He jumped a little at the loud victorious squeel that sounded through the kitchen. It appeared Teddy's aim has improved radically, as Lupin was currently wiping the puree from his forehead. "I give up. All he wants is milk, but I was told he should start eating fruits about now." the werewolf sighed wearily.

As Molly had left the kitchen momentarily, most likely to rouse the rest of the household, Hermione extended her arms towards the babe. "Here, let me try. Maybe he just misses a female touch." she suggested. Lupin handed the purple-hair babe over cautiously and watched as Hermione settled his son in the cradle of her arms.

"Hello there little one. Aren't you hungry?" she cooed and laughed softly as he instinctively reached for the hem of her robe, trying to reach a breast. "Yup, a typical boy." she grinned.

"I would be careful with that statement." Draco quipped from across the table. "No offense to your...bits. I am sure they are lovely and as they should be, but don't go generalising all of us." he offered conversationally, as if talking about the weather.

Harry chuckled, gently taking Teddy's hand and tickling his little palm with a finger to make him relinquish the hold on Hermione's robe. She smiled at him gratefuly before looking at Draco. "You know, I never thought I would hear you use the words 'your' and 'bits' together in a conversation directed at me. It seems a little surreal." she teased.

Draco seemed to catch onto her teasing and was about to respond in the relaxed morning atmosphere, when a chair scrapped against the sturdy wooden floor and the resident Potions Master stood up swiftly. "Excuse me, I have been put off my breakfast." he drawled acerbically and left in his usual battish style.

Hermione frowned at his retreating form. "He really needs to loosen up a little or those wrinkles will be permanent." she muttered to herself, but of course her words were not missed.

"Don't worry, I doubt it was talk of your bits that put my godfather off his breakfast." Draco tried to pacify her, but she could see the cheeky glint in his eyes.

"One more word about my bits and I will slip something into your drink during tea, dearest Draco." she replied, her tone sweeter than all the candyfloss in England combined.

Harry shuddered slightly at the pleasantly spoken threat, knowing better than anyone else how dangerous the brunette really could be. He passed her the bowl of the fruit puree silently and watched Teddy begin squirming a little at the sight of it. Hermione just looked at the purple-haired babe and considered her move carefully, before dipping a finger in the bowl. Teddy stilled for a moment, watching her with large eyes much similar to hers for the moment and squeeled a little as she spread the yummy sweetness over his little lips. He sucked on her finger and bit at it a little, bringing some relief to his itching gums.

Hermione grinned. "Much better than the icky plastic spoon, isn't it?" she winked and cooed at the babe. Lupin just watched, completely floored at the simple solution that could have prevented the mess that was his shirt.

She continued to feed Teddy slowly, mouthful after mouthful on her finger, as Harry held her to his side and kept making faces that made the babe giggle, not even noticing how much he had eaten. She burped him gently before handing him back to his father.

"Thank you, Hermione. You will make a great mother one day." Lupin complimented with a smile and left to put his son to sleep, as Hermione blushed at his words.

"He's right you know. One day maybe, when you meet a man worthy of you." Harry said gently, but then grinned when he saw the incredulous spark in her eyes.

"Harry James Potter-Malfoy! You will not threaten my potential partner just to see if he is worthy!" she emphasized each word by poking him in the chest with a finger. "You are fully aware that I can brew over 50 different poisons if I want my revenge." she huffed and stood up, ready to head back upstairs and dress for the day.

"Just thought I would save your hands the work and use my wand for the interrogation instead." Harry called after her, but she could hear a soft cry of pain from her brother a moment later. "Ouch! What was that for?!" he gasped.

"You will keep your wand in your pants. Both of them." Draco drawled lazily, making Hermione laugh all the way up the staircase, as Vera caught up with her. In all honesty though, she was not sure she could ever love another man in a way similar to how she loved Harry. Little did she know Harry shared her sentiment and prayed to Merlin he would not be forced to see her with another for a while yet, even though he knew it was selfish of him...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a couple of hours later, all dressed, fed and done cutting Harry's hair that Hermione decided to hunt down one Severus Snape and attempt some sort of a conversation. The Potions Master was admittedly a little bit more bearable to be around, after they have saved his life when his cover was blown before the battle, but that did not mean it was easy to speak with him. His wit was sharp and tongue even sharper. And as always, he more often than not remained an enigma to most of them. It would be a small miracle if he agreed to work with her.

She did not even bother knocking on the door of the lab, as she herself had always found it distracting, and instead quietly slipped inside, letting the man feel her presence through magic. The dark man did not however appear to have noticed her, so she instead found an empty space at the desk where he kept his notes and pulled out her own journal with many a recipe for poisons both subtle and cruelly deadly. She went about making a list of any ingredients she would have to get in the coming week. She had a few original ones picked up in Romania before she had left the country, but some were more difficult to get. And here in England all you needed was a purse full of golden coins and the world was yours for the taking.

"Is there a reason for your presence in my laboratory, Miss Granger?" his drawling tones made Hermione focus once more.

She turned to look at him from her position on the ladder that lead to the ingredients stored on the higher shelves. For him it was no problem to reach. But for her 5' 4", it was a little bit more difficult. "I was not aware it had only one owner. And as for my presence here, I came to discuss a few potions, call them poisons if you wish, that could help us gain favour in the war. I might need a little bit of help with them though. They need to be tailored." she explained while quickly writing down the lack of unicorn blood in their supplies.

Her words were met by silence, as she expected. Well, it was either silence which meant he did not find her suggestion plausible enough to look at, or there was always the option of insulting her intelligence, which Snape seemed to prefer. However, he did surprise her this time. Perhaps it was a natural curiosity that came with the trade? Either way, she was not really prepared to hear his consent.

"If it is a part of the Order business, I would be remise to decline your proposition. You are aware of how I prefer to work from your years at Hogwarts. Show me what you wish to discuss and then we will proceed." his tone was still drawling and sarcastic, but it lacked the usual edge that made her wince internally.

"As you wish, sir." she replied simply and leafed through her notes until she found one of the three poisons that could be of great use to them.

"I am no longer your professor. And while I value the title of respect, it is not necessary as you are no longer a little girl barely able to lift a cauldron." the words made her hands pause midway through the page as she tried to decide whether she was halucinating or not. Severus Snape was basically asking her to drop the formalities and become more comfortable with his presence in the lab. Surreal just gained a new definition...

"You still call me 'Miss Granger', so I presumed very little has changed in the way you will treat me." she replied with some caution, but did not let her features give away her astonishment.

"Old habits die hard." was all he said before stirring what appeared to be a pepper-up potion four more times clockwise.

Hermione checked the list she had made once more before folding the parchment and placing it in her trouser pocket. "What do you suggest I call you then, if not sir?" she asked, finally lifting her gaze to find him leaning agains the desk with arms crossed over his chest and watching her silently.

"How about Severus. It is my name afterall." he raised an inquiring eyebrow.

Hermione could not help but chuckle at the famous gesture that they all have picked up from him during their years at Hogwarts. "It is. So I will call you Severus. Will you agree to call me Hermione then?"

Severus nodded. "I will do my utmost to break the old habits and call you Hermione. While you are still a hormone-filled teenager, your head is in the right place I hope. Do not disappoint me in my judgement." he warned before turning around to completely extinguish the fire, preparing the healing potion for bottling.

Hermione just shook her head and allowed for her eyes to roll up in exasperation. He was finally being a bearable human being to be around, and then he goes back to insulting her. For one reason or another. "Old habits die hard indeed.." she muttered to herself and tied her hair up in a messy bun with a large hairband to keep the mass of curls out of her face. It appeared this could take them a few hours to weight up the pros and cons of each poison and how it needed to be tailored. Maybe, just maybe she will survive them...


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: The plot thickens! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you once again for your continued feedback and appreciation! I am glad this story has its audience, it means a lot :) Enjoy! **

**Always,**

**Raven xx**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Absolutely not, over my dead body." Harry hissed, enraged by even the suggestion to put Hermione's life at risk.

"You have already almost died twice, you sit." Hermione replied sternly. "It was not Severus' idea but mine." she explained, looking at Harry's incredulous features.

"What the hell Hermione? There is no way I will allow you to go there. It's too much risk. If you are caught, you won't be able to escape Bellatrix again." he argued, still enraged at the idea. He didn't even realise he had used Hermione's full name for the first time in months.

The brunette flinched away from him at the words, her hand unconsciously rubbing her forearm where the still unhealed word 'Mudblood' darkened her skin. No one knew of their barely managed escape, and no one has ever seen her scars apart from Harry. But her reaction was not left unnoticed this time.

Severus observed the young woman before him from a dark corner in the room, his usual place for all Order meetings. She used to be such a know-it-all, hand always in the air and a ready answer upon tongue. Her wit and intelligence were of course undeniable, but she had changed greatly. They all have, even Harry sodding Potter. Not only was there much more of Lily in his features now, but in his manners as well. It was a small consolation, but at least he had given his godson the protection Severus himself could not.

His eyes focused again at the young woman, but this time he saw her features morph into a blank mask. All that was left were her eyes, full of ice at the last remark of the one person she seemed to be close to in the household currently. Severus had to applaud her really. For the way she had kept her professionalism while discussing potions yesterday, and her downright devious nature in planning this. She has become calculating, ruthless even at moments, especially when it came to saving lives of the ones she loved. And all of that wrapped in a comely package, and in the pretty head with all that positively diabolical hair.

Before Molly even had time to ask Hermione about this capture, the brunette stood from the table abruptly. "Severus has all the information about the plan, he will explain the datails and answer any questions you might have. It happens in two days' time. If you'll excuse me, I have work to do." she said and turned to leave.

"Mia, I-" Harry grasped her wrist but stopped midsentence at the look she gave him. He did not remember the last time he had seen such hurt in her, and this time it has been caused by himself. The one who had vouched to protect her from hurt, and to make her happy. He dropped his hold on her hand and watched her leave towards the lab.

But he needed to apologise, to explain his worry, to let her know he could not bare to live without her in this world. With a new resolution he readied himself to stand but suddenly felt a hand on his thigh and turned his head so quickly his neck hurt. Draco was looking at him, his hand squeezing the lean thigh muscle to keep his husband in the seat. "Sit, give her a moment." he said ever softly as the others talked amongst themselves for a moment, or got themselves some tea before getting back to the plan.

Harry turned to look at the door again, his resolution to follow still strong but this time he felt the hand leave his thigh and grasp his hand. He looked down beneath the table to see their hands, his own tan one and Draco's pale, elegant digits weaved together. "Trust me, give her a moment. Listen to Severus, and then make your judgement. We need a plan, maybe this is the one." Draco urged in a soft whisper once more before Harry finally nodded and stayed seated. When he felt the blond trying to pull away however, he tightened his hold on the soft hand and kept holding it beneath the table, glad when Draco allowed it and did not comment any further.

Severus had about enough and stepped out of the shadows to lean against the table. "If I could have your attention, this would be much shorter and smoother. Any questions, wait till I finish speaking." he drawled sarcastically, making everyone sit and quiet down in order not the aggravate

the sour man. "Let me explain the plan one more time, properly, so you may actually appreciate the chance we are getting at changing the the course of this war." he looked at Harry, his sharp words aimed at his outburst and foolish dismissal before he had even heard the details. Harry did not reply in any way, merely looked at the man unflinchingly, while deep down itching to go see his sister and apologise.

Severus looked around the talbe and begun. "An official high society gathering will occure in only two days' time. It is, to put it crudely for the Gryffindor crowd here, a small party with the pureblood families all in favour of the Dark Lord. You may call it a meat market, simple as that." he waited a moment for the outraged gasps to quiet down. "Hermione did not really explain the purpose of the event, so let me. Before entering Death Eater ranks, you are expected to marry for one simple reason. Marriage is power. And a fertile woman who can combine the pure blood of two powerful houses is a lucrative 'commodity'." he spoke bluntly, to make even the dimwitted Weasley girl understand what she was avoiding by being a blood traitor.

"One of the ladies considered lucrative is Miss Parkinson. This event will be one to socialise, to dance and to arrange a marriage for her and several others. It will be expected of her to converse with everyone who wishes to dance and court her for the purpose of marriage, and report to her parents of their qualities for appraisal. As the inner circle and the Dark Lord will be present as well, it is a dangerous mission but we cannot afford to miss the opportunity." he emphasized slowly. "Draco is already supposed to meet Miss Parkinson tomorrow, for the purpose of retrieving some of his belongings from the Manor. We will give her a high dose of sleeping potion to keep her unconscious for at least 24 hours, and extricate a few strands of hair. This is where Hermione steps in."

He noticed the Potter boy stiffen at the familial way he was talking about Hermione and found himself target of the sharp green gaze. His only response was a smirk as he leaned back slightly and crossed his arms leaisurely. "She will drink a much refined version of the Polyjuice potion that will keep her changed appearances in place for 8 hours. She will then attend this social event as Miss Parkinson. You need to understand that flutes of drink will be passed around and it is possible to influence exactly whom they will reach. Hermione has prepared and tailored slowly working poisons that will keep suspicions far from Miss Parkinson, but in a few days' time will achieve a sure result, death of the consumer. She will be able to slip the poison into the flute inconspicuously through the the rings Miss Parkinson is known to wear at all times." he finished explaining and waited for the questions.

"Who are the targets?" Draco asked.

"For the moment there are two. Dolores Umbridge, to erradicate her influence at the ministry. Choosing someone to replace her will at least momentarily slow the unfortunate reforms passed at the ministry. The second target is Bellatrix Lestrange herself. She is the most devoted of followers, and especially trained in torture. The Dark Lord will be furious and in a moment of anger may decide to strike, which will leave him vulnerable to the second part of our plan." Severus smirked triumphantly.

"Which is?" Arthur asked, quite curious and intrigued at the elaborate plan.

"Take Hogwarts back from the Carrows. He will not expect us to channel our forces to Hogwarts while it is still being reconstructed. This way, we will have the castle once more available to gather a new force, a new army of those who have been persecuted, chased or belittled. I am being told we may have a foreign aid as well. Hermione is seems has enchanted the Romanians and they have agreed to help." he revealed, knowing it was only a small part of the extensive planning that was going on in the brunette's head. It seemed her machinations might just win them the war.

"Any more questions? No? In that case, excuse me." he drawled once more before sweeping out of the kitchen towards the lab. If this plan of hers works, they could finally be free. He could finally be free...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry went in search of the brunette shortly afterwards, but he found the doors of the lab locked. Which meant only Snape could be there, for there was no way Hermione would allow the man to lock them in the room together. So he went in search of her, finally discovering her curled up form on his bed. They shared a bedroom with Draco, as was custom for married couples. But they each kept their own room separately. Harry's was more of an office and lounge in one, while Draco's resembled a corner in the library where he liked to pass the time with a cup of tea.

She was curled up on the window seat, her gaze vacant as she studied the heavy snow clouds looming over their heads. It was February, the month of last frost and magnificent balls in honour of the coming spring. And hids sister was to attend one in disguise, where one little mistake could cause her the most precious thing she owned. Her own life. Snape was right, they did need this plan, but could he let her do this? Could be in aall honesty allow her to go into such a danger for all of them?

"Mia..." he called softly, hoping to make her at least look at him.

His wish was granted and she turned her head, he gaze no longer vacant but strictly guarded. He had pushed her into memories that weighted heavily on her mind. What Bellatrix did to her, how she tortured her...it was the worst few hours in her life so far. And she will forever live with a reminder of them. Once she had relied on Harry to make the pain bearable, but it seemed he would be the one to force her into confronting it.

Harry watched her guard shift slightly, features twitching and trying to morph into a natural expression of her feelings. It tore at his heart to see her like this, so he simply stepped forward and engulfed her in his arms firmly. Hermione could not find one ounce of strength to fight him and slumped into his lean form, letting herself be pacified into a state of calmness.

"How is it that you can always hurt me the most, but heal me at the same time?" she aked softly, her voice raspy from emotion.

Harry pressed kisses to her forehead, thanking Merlin silently for allowing them moments like these when he could try and right the wrongs caused by himself and others in her life. "I'm so sorry my love. I just worry for you. If something was to happen on that mission, I would die with you. You know that, don't you?" he asked softly.

Hermione nodded mutely into his shirt before pulling away slightly. "I don't want to leave your side, brother. But this plan's the best we have. And if you trust me, it could bring benefit to OUR family. Do you understand? I'm doing this for us. So let me, please." she finished softly.

Harry bent down sligtly and picked her up into his arms, as he had done many a time b efore when she had fallen asleep at the table and he did not want ther to wake up in discomfort the next morning. Once they were both settled on the enlarged lounge chair, he smoothed out her wild curls and slipped his hand beneath her shirt to feel the soft warm skin of her lower back, scratching over it tenderly with his nails. He found Hemrione adored the little affection and he was not disappointed this time either as he relaxed into him fully and nuzzled his chest.

"I have the official adoption paperwork ready for your signing." he finally broke the comfortable silence, glad their little argument was over.

Hermione immediately perked up and smiled at him brightly. "You do? Can I sign them today?" she asked, hoping to finally be a true family with Harry.

"I need to call Draco, he needs to be present. And I think he wants to be here for this actually. You would be surprised that he knows you a bit, I think. Do you think you could ever really feel like a sister to him?" he asked.

The brunette considered his question for a moment, her index finger tapping distractedly at her bottom lip, drawing Harry's gaze in. But he managed to look away as she sat up and finally spoke. "Maybe one day. I need to trust him first. And while I know he is different than the bouncing ferret who belittled us, he will need to prove that he isn't a bouncing ferret anymore." she grinned.

Harry was about to reply when Draco's drawling tone interrupted them from the doorway. "I can't exactly be a ferret if I'm a werewolf." he raised a brow at her logic but did not otherwise comment on anything else he had heard from their exchange. Their closeness appeared more profound than he thought, but then again, how were siblings supposed to act? He never quite knew as him and his friends were all only children.

"Touche'." Hermione chuckled and stood up to flick her wand at the fireplace while Harry set up the documents on the desk, as Draco was present.

"There are three documents that need signing. You can read them all, but in a nutshell, one that adopts you as a Potter, another one to officially give you the title of Potter-Malfoy, and the titles of Lordship to your children. And the last one is to officially record your new name, titles and estates." Harry explained, showing her the three long parchemnts.

Hermione quickly scanned the first two and signed them under her Grnager name. She hesitated however over the last one. "What is my full title now? So I can sign it right." she asked.

Draco stepped forward. "You are now Lady Hermione Jane Potter-Malfoy, heiress to the noble houses of Potter and Malfoy. Owner of three estates in London, Devon and Milan. And there are a few vaults with gold and heirlooms tied to your name as well. We can visit them discreetly some day soon perhaps." he suggested, pushing a strand of hair behind his ear as it kept irritating him. Unlike Harry's, his hair was behaving while growing.

Hermione looked at them with surprise. "You are giving me estates and money as well? On top of giving me a family? I don't deserve this..." she said softly.

Draco surprised them all, even himself in all honesty, by putting an arm around her shoulders in a one sided hug. "Think of is as a rebirth. A new life for you. One that you can shape, make your own. You could even change your first name if it helps you with the transition." he suggested.

Hermione thought for a moment, but shook her heard. "My mum gave me this name, she loved Greek and Roman mythology. I want to keep it in her memory, the one thing that will remind me of my previous life. But my middle name, I could change that."

Draco nodded. "Something with a European style, maybe inspired by a strong woman you know. Like Isabella. Isabella of Spain was a powerful witch. She ensnared many a man." he suggested.

"Or another mythological name. I know you love those tales, especially the Nordic ones." Harry smiled at her affectionatelly. He enjoyed seeing his sister, and in a few moments she will officially be as such, on this brink of realisation. Of becoming someone that suited her nature, her intelligence and added refinement to her already breath-taking beauty, and-

"I like Lucrezia...it's an Italian version of the original Lucretia." she admitted.

"Well, you will have a town house in Milan if you sign this paperwork. Rather fitting I would say." Draco nodded approvingly at her choice. It was an elegant, well-bread name. And if Hermione was to be his sister, his family, he would have her used to his own standards. He may be disgraced now, but one day the card will turn. Even with his...affliction.

Hermione's smile was so joyous neither man in the room could help but return it. She bent down slightly and signed with a flourish, Lady Hermione Lucrezia Potter-Malfoy. The parchment glowed for a few moments, before rolling up into a scroll and disappearing along with the rest of the paperwork.

"We are family now." Harry smiled at them both and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Sister." he smiled lovingly before turning to Draco and surprising the blond with a kiss to his smoothly shaved cheek. "Husband." he grinned and they all sat down while Hermione summoned some tea.

"Oh, I almost forgot. One more thing. You will need this." Harry said and gave her a small velvet box.

Hermione looked at him inquiringly. "I am not sure I should be wearing a diamond ring from you brother." she said cheekily, her eyes filled with mirth.

Harry only rolled his eyes. "Open it. I had it cleaned and polished for you, as it hasn't been worn for almost two centuries." he explained then new boxing.

She opened it cautiously and gasped. "I can't accept this. It's too beautiful!" she siad, completely shocked.

"You must. One of my ancestors gave this ring to his sister at her 20th birthday, since her husband was a drunkard and forgot about it." he said with a slight grimace. It sounded bad, but the intent behind the actions was swwt and the ring beautiful. "I thought it would suit you, to represent your belonging to the noble house of Potters. And of course it has many protection charms on it. As a Potter, I'm afraid it's necessary." he explained.

Hermione picked up the simple yellow gold band with a cluster of diamonds, rubies and sapphires, arranged in an intricate layer over the gold. "It's so very beautiful. Put it on for me?" she asked, still in awe. Harry took the ring from her and placed it on her left index finger, to indicate her house belonging and status as the lady of his house.

Surprisingly, she was handed another box, this time a simple wooden one from Draco. "For the house of Malfoy. I want you to wear it to let everyone know we are family, and we both value you as our sister, not just Harry." he paused a moment before continuing a bit more hesitantly. "And you could accept it as my apology for making you distrust me in the past." he said evenly, but she thought there was a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

Hermione smiled at the gesture and opened the box to find a beautiful white gold band, laid with three sea pearls. It was simple, yet elegant and beautiful. Once she allowed Draco to put it on her right middle finger, she felt the magic wash over her, signifying the noble houses accepting her position within the family trees and the house heritage.

"Thank you. Both of you. I never thought I could have a real family. To really be a sister to someone." she smiled, her eyes a little watery but she did not let any tears fall as she emmbraced them each.

Draco smiled and poured them all some more tea. "I hate to break this sappy mood," he grinned cheekily and enjoyed Hermione's soft chuckle, "but I need to know if you could possibly alter your plan for the Courting ball slightly." he said, the mood sombering quickly.

"Depends on how you would want me to change it." she answered truthfully.

Draco calmly took another sip from his tea. "Would you manage poisoning one more person? It would definitely gain us advantage in the coming months."

Hermione nodded. "If I can poison two, I can poison three. There is little difference. Who should I target?" she inquired, wondering whether Draco would want her to take his revenge on Greyback... The blond however surprised her once more.

"My father."

**AN: Don't kill me for the cliffy please! It was very much necessary, you will see why in the next chapter :P xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: There are quite a few questions still in need of answering. This chapter will give you one, but pose new questions. Enjoy! And thank you for the continued support, I appreciate it greatly.**

**Always, **

**Raven **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What if something happens to her? What if her cover is blown, or the Parkinsons realise there is something off about her?" Harry fretted, pacing in front of the fireplace nervously. It was the night of the courting event and Hermione was getting ready upstairs. Harry was just about to lose his mind and Draco was quickly getting irritated.

He stood up and grasped his husband's shoulders firmly to stop his pacing. "This is Hermione you are worrying about. The one with three deadly poisons on her person, and not just tonight if my guess is right. She is more than prepared and capable to do this." he tried to reassure the nervous man.

Harry sighed and leaned into the blond, surprised when Draco did not pull away and allowed the touch, adding a small pat of comfort to his back. "There, all will be well."

"Of course it will be. Apart from this bloody corset. If I don't get out of this in time for the change, it can be a problem." Hermione grumbled, finally entering the room fully.

She was already polyjuiced as Pansy, her long blond hair pulled into a simple yet elegant chignon to emphasize her features. Her figure was showed off to its full advantage in a tight corsetted bodice and long silk skirt of a traditional dress. The soft blue colour of the fabric gave her complexion a natural, healthy glow. She was in one word, stunning.

"You're staring, brothers." she teased cheekily, sauntering over to press a kiss to each of their cheeks.

"Lady Parkinson, you will be the one jewel worth seeing tonight." Draco complimented smoothly and pressed a kiss to her knuckles, avoiding touching any of her rings.

Pansy's lips quirked into a smile that was so familiar to them, only seemed placed wrongly on the blonde's face. "You flatter me, Mr Potter-Malofy." she replied formally before becoming serious once more. "Are you sure you want me to go ahead with the plan? There is no known antidote for this paprticular brew. And if Lucius so much as kisses your mother, or spends the night with her, there is a high chance she may get a dose as well." she voiced the warning one more time, to make sure the blond stood firm in his request.

Draco remained impassive. "I have no parents. You are my family now. And while it will take time to get used to it, you are already a much better family than I ever knew." he said softly, for the first time showing Hermione that he not only meant his apology, but cared for both Harry and her, only did not know how to show it just yet.

She smiled and pressed one more kiss to his cheek. "One day, you will have no doubts about where you belong. Just know you are family. And when this mission is over, we will speak more about what that means." she smiled mysteriously.

Harry stepped forward and handed her a spare wand. "You should carry two on you, just in case to be sure." he suggested.

Hermione smiled. "I knew you would have one more for me." she nodded in gratitude and stepped towards a chair, hiking her skirt up. There was a leather thigh holster for the wand where she fastened it, aware of Harry's gaze as it heated her skin.

The clock above the fireplace chimed and she gasped. "I have to go! We will be leaving for the event in 20 minutes and I still have to show 'my parents' how I look." she said and pulled the cloak around her shoulders, as the evening begun in a formal robe before the ladies were presented in their dresses. She turned to Draco and smiled. "Stay out of trouble and keep this one from pacing." she winked, before turning to Harry. Her small hand, even though not her own for the moment, gave her brother some comfort and he leaned his cheek into the touch.

Hermione smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead, before rubing their noses together affectionately. "And you, stop fretting. I will be perfectly fine, just be here when I return so I can tell you all about it." she promised and with one last look at them both disappeared on the spot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus sat in the lab and read in detail the notes she had left on the working desk. Her methods were truly ingenious in all honesty. She was not only creating new poisons but making ones from common potions. For example, the one she had tailored for the Umbitch was even fitting in its name. She had tailored a variation of a Romanian healing potion known as 'Strigin like', commonly translated as the Crone's or the Witch's balm. If made properly, it was used to strenghten joints and relieve pain of Athritis. What Hermione discovered was that by adding only 3 extra grams of rye, a common and non-suspicious ingredient, the other ingredients reacted in a manner that reversed the healing effect into a poisonous one.

It was an innovation unlike anything he had seen in someone other than himself in the last 20 years of his life. According to the notes in her little 'herbar', she was also working on the wolfsbane potion becoming a cure, instead of only a temporary relief. He would need to suggest combining their research. Perhaps one day, they could cure his godson and bring him back the peace and balanced he so lacked in this new life of his.

He decided to get some tea before turning in for the night, when a sudden commotion in the kitchen made him hasten his step. When he came through the door, he just managed to catch a glimpse of the brunette falling to her knees. Her hands and hair were bloody and she was shaking as the last of her transition took place, her wavy hair bursting from the tightly controlled hairstyle she had worn as Miss Parkinson.

"Mia!" Harry shouted and quickly dropped to her level, cupping her face to look at her properly. She was gasping and scratching at her chest desperately. The corset, now two sizes too small for her curves and especially breasts, was restricting her cruelly, but most importantly it seemed to give her other trouble.

"I-ca...can't...breath..." she managed before falling into Harry's chest, scrambling at his shirt with the last remnants of her strength.

He held her close and tried to reach the lacing. "Someone help me loosen it!" he shouted to those gathered who were frozen in place.

"N-no...off...c-can't..." the brunette kept gasping, looking close to fainting from the lack of air in her constricted lungs.

Severus sprung into action and grabed the first knife he saw, cutting throught the lace and even the material in place, drawing a little bit of her blood from a small cut near her spine. It however had the desired effect as he tore the material off her torso and watched as her purplish skin darkened further with the blood that suddenly rushed underneath the surface.

Hermione slumped into her brother's chest, who held her close for both safety and modesty due to her half naked state. Draco, who had only just entered a moment ago transfigured a cloak for her before Harry bundled her in and picked her up protectively. When Draco tried to step closer to help, his husband's glare was so protective it was almost deadly and he realised that while help may have been appreciated a moment ago, it will take a lot to make Harry let anyone else near her anytime soon.

With utmost gentleness, Harry placed his sister on the bed in her room and ran a few quick scans to determine whether she was hurt, something he had learnt after the battle of Hogwarts from Madam Pomfrey. Apart from the small cut on her back caused by Snape's hand, she seemed unharmed and deep in a regenerative kind of sleep. Where did the blood come from then? There was so much on her hands, arms and hair... But it appeared they would have to wait for her to tell them the full story.

"You've made me a promise, my love. Don't break it..." he whispered and pressed a kiss to her forehead. After pushing the sleeves of his shirt up, he cleaned her of most of the blood, healed the cut on her spine and changed her into a comfortable pair of shorts and one of his own shirts. He knew she was fond of it and maybe it would make her feel safer upon waking, or so he hoped.

He heard soft whines and sharp claws on the door, and flicked his wand to open it for the time necesarry to let their wolves in. Vera rushed towards her mistress and licked at her knuckles, but remained sad to see her human unmoving. Sasha checked his master for any hurt and licked some blood from his wrist before whining softly and nipping Vera's ear soothingly. He could feel his love worrying for her mistress.

Harry allowed for the wolves to settle at the bottom of the bed, either side of Hermione's blanketed feet protectively. Hermione begun to shake slightly and suddenly cried out as if reliving a harmful memory. Harry immediately sat down beside the brunette and pulled her into his warm, to rest over his firm belly. Hermione fisted his shirt tightly but seemed to calm down considerably at the closeness of his safety and scent.

"Hush, my love. All will be well again, I promise. You are safe with me..." he whispered to his beloved sister, carding his fingers through her wild curls. It would take a proper washing to get all the blood out, but he was prepared to help her if she was still weak. As she had often cut his hair to keep it at bay, he often helped her wash hers with the regiment of potions and oils. It was getting so long that when wet, it reached her lower back. But once dry, it was curled so wildly it just about covered her shoulder blades. Sometimes he liked to think that her hair was the eight wonder of this world, something he had heard about in a muggle documentary.

He was brought out of his thoughts by gentle knocking at the door. "It's Draco. I bring tea and a few potions to make her more comfortable, from Severus." the blond called softly through the door, not wanting to wake her up if Hermione was sleeping.

Harry considered his words a moment but decided a little tea was no harm. And whatever made his Mia more comfortable, he would allow it. He flicked his wand once more at the door and allowed his husband to step inside. Draco closed the door gently and paused at the sight of Harry's protective hold on the sleeping brunette.

"How is our sister?" he asked, his voice but a whisper.

Harry took a sip from the tea handed to him and placed it on the bedside. "She is a bit restless, but I don't think she will sleep for too long. How do we give her the potions though?" he asked ever softly.

"We have to wake her up. They will help her lungs greatly. If you allowed Severus inside, he could tell if she needs any more salves. Magical constrictions tighten if you fight them." he explained.

"What do you mean magical constrictions?" Harry asked, wondering whether someone had charmed the corset to hurt her.

Draco's lips quirked into a little smile. "I tend to forget you know little of pureblood fashion. Womens dresses, especially the corseted ones, are made with built-in charms to show the figure to its fullest advantage. Therefore you need the dress tailored to your size. A smaller one would not fit you, and a larger one would refuse to tighten. When Hermione changed back into her body, the dress tried to gain back its tailored size by magically constricting her. If the dress was one more size smaller, it could have cracked her ribs." he explained, once more somber.

Harry's hand instinctively went to her nose and he tapped it tenderly, their safe way to wake each other. "Wake up Mia...you are home, and safe with us..." he encouraged her with gentle whispers.

The brunette gasped and sat up abruptly, looking around herself wildly. It was then that Severus entered to check on her and once she saw his black robe, she scrumbled into the corner of the bed fearfully. The Potions Master froze in his step and remained where he was, seeing her haunted eyes. He knew that look very well, and was surprised to find himself feeling remorse to see it in her.

"Mia?" Harry asked and reached towards her, trying to pacify her but she only whimpered more fearfully.

"No, get back. Don't touch her under any circumstance. We need to snap her out of it." Draco took his husband's hand and tried to get him off the bed to give her space.

"She is my sister! I have to make her feel better!" Harry fought his grip.

"She is my sister as well, you seem to forget. And not this way. We need to give her space." the blond tried to explain, watching Hermione carefully to not startle her any further.

"How do you get to decide what she does and doesn't need?!" Harry growled at him, furious at the man who was supposed to suport him for trying to take his care away from the one woman he loved in his life.

"Because I went through the same thing, you imbecile!" Draco finally snapped and nodded to Severus who steered the Potter boy away from the bed, giving Draco the space he needed.

Harry turned to his ex-professor. "He went- what?" he asked, not fully comprehending the situation.

"Not now Potter.." Severus murmured, hushing him down to observe.

Draco sat carefully on the edge of the bed and paused a moment, projecting a peace of mind through his relaxed posture. Hermione seemed to shake a little less, but her eyes were wide and she watched him carefully, even though her gaze was mostly vacant.

"Hermione, can you hear me?" he asked her gently. The brunette however did not react to his words, so he tried it another way. "You failed Potions, Granger!" he said loudly and watched her eyes snap back into focus.

"NO! I got the question on the Draught of Living Dead correct!" she replied, before catching herself. She looked around the room, now much more focused and aware of the time and the place, and realised her tight hold on the sheets before letting it fold naturally in her lap.

Draco slowly moved a little closer, sitting so he was leaning against hte headboard like she was. "Did he succeed?" he asked softly.

Hermione looked at the blond, already regretting the pity she would see in his eyes, but her brother managed to surprise her again. There was no pity in his gaze, only rage at the one who did this to her, and compassion. It seemed he knew how it felt. In reply to his question, she only shook her head silently.

Draco sighed, relieved that she was not harmed at least physically. But it seemed they shared a fate known to many who found themselves in an unfortunate situation with a predator. He had been manhandled by Greyback, who managed to not only bite him, but also to tear most of his clothes off in an attempt at 'mating'. Luckily, Lupin managed to blast the beast into a nearby wall which gave the blond enough time to scramble away. Hermione's dress last night was intact, and judging by the blood that covered her, the one who tried to hurt her suffered a deadly fate.

"Who?" he asked gently, trying to encourage her into answering.

This time, they could see the tears gathering in her eyes as her knees drew up to her chest. It was surprisingly Severus who stepped forward and stopped by her bed. Vera growled at him warningly, smelling the darkness around his arm so close to her, but he looked the wolf in the eyes and she quieted down. This human knew darkness but did not mean her mistress any harm.

Severus turned back to the brunette and squatted by the bed to be closer to her level. "Do not fear our reaction, Hermione. We trust that you have gone through a painful experience and you need to believe that it will not be left unpunished. Tell us who did this to you." he coaxed in his warm tone, the deep rumble soothing her frayed nerves.

Hermione looked up from his dark bottomless eyes to look at the one person who would truly understand her betrayal. "Ron. It was Ron..."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: My dearest readers, I apologise for this little wait for the next chapter. As you can imagine, it has been crazy traveling back to England and setting up the place for the new uni year. But here it is, the new chapter. A bit of a warning to those who may find this chapter triggering of anything that may have happen to them. But ther than that, please enjoy.**

**Always,**

**Raven xx**

Harry's blood ran cold at his sister's words, and he had to sit down because his knees were no longer able to hold him up. "Ron?" he asked in disbelief.

Hermione nodded, a single tear running down her cheek. Harry sat silently for a moment before gathering enough strength to ask the more important question. "And the blood..." his voice sounding completely out of breath.

Hermione nodded once more, this time the tears starting to fall quickly, her shoulders trembling in silent sobs. They have both mourned the loss of their best friend the summer after the battle, when it truly seemed they would never see him again. After the fight and Ron's hasty exit from their tent, they have assumed that he had indeed returned to the Burrow, to his family, as seemed to be his wish. But when they returned to Hogsmead and Aberforth saved them from the guards, he also told them Ron was missing, presumed dead at the hands of the Snatchers. Molly had been inconsolable for weeks, and Hermione along with Harry had taken their time to mourn and come to terms with loosing their friend together behind closed doors.

To find out now that he was at a Death Eater party, and most likely has been with the other side for months... it broke both their hearts even more than his loss. Harry wanted to scream, to punch something, to ask more questions but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. So he instead leaned back into Draco's form and closed his eyes in order to keep his magic at bay.

Hermione hiccuped softly, getting into the stage when all of last night's events caught up with her, her tears now unstoppable. Severus reached towards her, but paused when she winced at the sudden movement. "All shall be well Hermione. I will hardly hurt you, so allow yourself some comfort. I promise my embrace is not as greasy as my hair." he drawled sarcastically, which had the desired effect.

Hermione let out a choked chuckle, not sure how to read this man anymore, but allowed herself to be drawn into his strong embrace, knowing Harry was alright and being comforted by his husband. Severus tightened his arms around her form, a little unaccustomed to providing comfort and weary of pressing upon a bruise or an aching rib. But he was in the end no stranger to neither kindness, nor pain. The brunette wept into his heavy protective robes, the scent of cardamon and old parchment surprisingly just as much comforting as the warmth seeping into her skin from another human being. She felt long gentle fingers card through her hair, untangling it from the dried blood that tugged at her roots uncomfortably. The man remained a bit of an enigma to her. Most of what they knew was his behaviour from their years at Hogwarts. But even that seemed to have been only a teacher persona that could be discarded just as easily as the heavy robes Severus wore.

For over 6 years they have trusted the redhead. Even though he had abandoned them once in the fourth year. But at the end of the day, they never thought he would betray them as he did. "What happened?" Harry found his voice again and looked at his sister.

Hermione calmed down a little and pulled herself out of the dark man's arms to face all of the room's occupants. "I can't..." trying to convey that words failed her everytime she wanted to express what has happened last night.

Long, potion-stained fingers rubbed her shoulderblade gently. "Has your mind suppressed, or would you be able to at least show us?" he asked, raising his hand to touch her temple. With a bit of legilimency, he could bring the memory forth.

Hermione hesitated a moment. Neither Draco, nor Harry knew legilimency, which meant Severus would have to be the one to open up her mind. She looked at Harry and tried to silently convey her slight unease. Wasn't this more of a family matter? Or should the potions master know, as Lucius used to be his friend, and most likely has figured out her plans as a spy with 20 years worth of experience? In the end, it was Draco who made her choice easy.

"You are with family here. Severus may not be blood, but he is my godfather. He has been a major part of my life ever since I was born. You can trust him as you would your family." the blond said softly, but with much clarity, his eyes honest.

Hermione looked back at the potions master, his eyes deep and bottomless but still she found no pressure, no joy in her unfortunate state, only kind coaxing. She finally nodded, preparing herself mentally for reliving the night once more in her mind's eyes. "How will Draco and Harry see?" she asked.

"Blood of the family." was Draco's simple answer. "'Sangue di famiglia' is a simple incantation. We each pour a drop of blood into into your cup, and once it is merged, we will share a link of family. Whether by blood, marriage, association or adoption, you will be included. We will be able to see whatever Severus sees." he explained. When he noticed his husband's hesitation, he simply rolled his eyes. "She can't get infected from one drop of my blood, I promise."

"I don't think that was Harry's concern. And how long does this link work?" she asked instead, to relieve the frustration-stemmed tension between the two.

The blond shrugged. "A minute, an hour, a day, a year, your whole life... It is what you make it. It provides means of communication between family members when a legilimental link is established. It's like a switch. You can, but you don't have to communicate."

"One day, this day." Harry agreed to no more. Having Voldemort in your mind does change the way you see the world, as he would know.

They all nodded and Draco picked up the letter knife on a nearby desk and they each let blood from their cut drip into Hermione's cup. She no longer hesitated, only nodded to Draco to speak the incantation, and with a flash of red light, she felt the presence of the three men in her mind, her memories spinning and taking them back to a mere few hours ago...

_The grand hall was lit by large chandelliers and candles, its brightness almost making Hermione's eyes ache. Not one mistake would be left unnoticed, not one blemish undiscovered, and perhaps that was the purpose. Pick the best of the litter, she thought sarcastically. Like a pack of bitches, waiting for the right picker, the ladies of the pureblood society were led to a small podium for a formal introduction. The niceties were at least over, snake-face was petting Nagini curled over his lap and observing what one might only call a farce of a ball. Hermione as Pansy, Millicent Bullstrode, the Greengrass sisters, and Zabini's little sister Aria were all divested of their cloaks and waited for someone to ask them for a dance. _

_Hermione stood proud and with Pansy's eyes observed the crowd gathered, judging her options carefully. As the event was taking place at Malfoy Manor, the newly redeemed Lucius Malfoy was playing the perfect lap dog for his master, dressed in all his finery. Due to the previously good relations between the Malfoys and the Parkinsons, it will not be too difficult to get near him for a conversation, as propriety demanded. The toad however would be a bit of a problem. In her traditional pink, she was quite...unmissable in the sea of elegant formal robes, but Hermione would need to get her away from Percy just to be sure. Their encounters in the Burrow have been very brief, but it can be a simple gesture, or a small detail in her wording and he could possibly recognise her. The Carrows were laughably easy bait. Sticking together at all times, joined at the hip as all twins were. A little imperio at the waiter and they will be both picking up the poisoned batch of champagne. This was war, and one did what one had to. _

_With the plan so far semi-formed, she steeled herself for the next three hours of parades, pureblood politics and societal machinations, and worst of all dancing. And those three hours have indeed proved agony incarnate. While she had managed to slip her variation of 'Strigin liek' into Umbridge's drink and poison the Carrows with the slow working asp venom, Lucius was keeping himself quite busy and so she did not have the opportunity to approach him yet. _

_Meanwhile, she had endured a painfully illtimed foxtrot with Crabbe, her toes were still aching from the attempt at waltz with Goyle, and Marcus Flynt's most unfortunate breath that had manged to unsettle her stomach. If only she could slip Lucius the poison, feign light-headedness and excuse herself to the ladies room where Pansy awaited still in deep sleep until she would take her place with a conveniently altered memory. _

_Her chance came surprisingly through a small chat with Lady Malfoy, when Lucius decided to join them. "Miss Parkinson." he inclined his head courteously, making her want to roll her eyes at his fake charm._

_But she did an obediently demure curtsey in return and smiled pleasantly. "Lord Malfoy. I must congratulate you on such a wonderful event." she replied as propriety demanded. _

"_Indeed. Had Draco been here, I am sure you would have had an easy choice this eve. Speaking of Draco, a word has it that you are still in contact with him." he said, his smile still pleasant but she could see the coldness of his eyes, not one emotion left for his once son._

_Hermione kept her head and continued to smile, her eyes widening slightly as if she did not have a clue what he was talking about. "Is that so, my dear Lord? I have heard many words indeed, but only one strikes my curiousity. Words of Draco being taken in by Harry Potter himself, the paragon of light. What does that say for the infamous Malfoy loyalty I wonder?" she replied as if talking about the weather, while her hand under a notice-me-not charm leaned over his cup and slipped the poison in. _

_Lucius' smile froze for a moment before he took a large gulp of his double Scotch and left without a word. Mission accomplished. One more dance and she would be able to get out of here. As Zabini picked her up for a passo mezzo, she felt a tingle at the top of her spine, as her very magical core sensed a sinister glance when directed at her. She looked around the room on the next turn. Everyone seemed to either be dancing or conversing, but she could still sense the gaze on her. She let Zabini draw her closer and whisper how lovely she was in that dress, but her eyes were directed over his shoulder into the shadows of the room's corners. _

_There stood two figures, leaning agains the wall seemingly without a purpose, but she knew they must be the guards of the perimeter. One of them turned his head and she recognised Karkaroff, the late headmaster of Durmstrang. No longer a Deather Eater, he said. Was that why he was in Death Eater garb, present at ball with Voldemort at the head of the room? Something was changed however, and Hermione recognised just what, once he turned his head back her way. There, in a recently emptied eye socket lay Moody's magical blue eyes, twisting and turning in all directions wildly. The sight made her nauseous, but she continued to dance, contemplating how was that he had not noticed her actions and little charms tonight. She was either lucky or he did not yet have a full command over the eye, which meant he was missing things. Surely she would have been taken out by now as an impostor if he had seen even one of her little tricks. _

_She grasped Zabini's hand again and turned around him to face him once more, looking over his shoulder again, her lips speaking back pleasantries without any heart in it as she focused her attention at the other figure in the shadows. And there she met the icy blue gaze of Ronald Weasley. Last a boy she cared about deeply as a best friend would. Now a man she hadn't dared hope to see again, and he turns out to be on the other side. There was a large scar across his face and neck, a poor attempt at healing a severing charm it appeared. But the most shocking was to see him wearing the heavy Death Eater garb, alive and working against those who were once his most loyal. _

_She turned her gaze away, not missing one step in the dance and bowed gracefully to her dancing partner at the last tune, before making her apologise to Zabini's apparent disheartenment. Her pace was even to not raise any suspicion as she left the hall towards the bathroom where she had left Pansy hidden. The corridor was long and dark but she knew freedom from this whole event and mission was only a few moments away._

_Unlike her feet, her heart paused at hearing the attemp at silent footsteps behind her. They did not sound female, as they have all worn heels. These were footsteps of a man, tall and not necessarily heavy but determined. She did not hasten, for it would seem she had something to run from, but prayed Merlin he would not let her get into another encounter. Before she could finish the thought however, she heard the quietly whispered expeliarmus and found herself wandless, pressed into a wall by a solid weight of long muscles. _

"_Two wands, Parkinson? That is not like you." Ron's voice sounded in her ear, ugly with feigned drawl that he could not yet pull off. Her stomach was turning as she tried to quickly come up with an excuse._

"_How is that any of your business, Weasley?" she replied firmly, as if affronted by his advance. _

_That was when Ron pulled away slightly to look her in the eyes. His expression shifted momentarily and he pressed a wand to her neck. "It wouldn't be my business if you were Pansy.." he replied, his eyes full of rage. _

_Hermione did not dare move for fear of being stunned. He had called Pansy by the first name after she had refused his advances. Fuck... Pansy knew all along that Ron was alive. If he spoke to her with such familiarity, they must have been either friends or lovers. But that was not possible, was it?_

_The wand tip dug deeper into her neck. "Who are you?" he asked again, displeased at the lack of answer. _

_Hermione decided that since her cover was blown, perhaps she could at least distract him before getting away. "After all those years, you don't recognise me.." she whispered, looking him straight in the eyes._

_Ron's irises widened as he realised just who used to talk to him that way. "Hermione..." her name was spoken in a gasp. _

_She took advantage of the distraction and elbowed him firmly into the ribs, watching him bend over in pain and made a run for it, but he was faster. He grabbed onto her dressed and ulled her down to ground, pressing himself into her body to prevent her from moving. "Still a deceitful, disloyal bitch I see." he spat in her face. "All I ever wanted from you was to be my friend, to be on my side. But no, you had to go with Potter. You had to be with Potter." he whispered to her, completely enraged but aware that anyone could stumble upon them at any moment. "I have new friends now, and you will pay for your betrayal. But before that, I will have my own little revenge." _

_His hands reached for the hem of her skirt and he started bundching it upwards as Hermione begun to struggle desperately. "No, Ron don't do this. This isn't you, no, please don't." she pleaded, but her only response was a backhanded slap in the face. _

"_You know nothing of who I am. You never did. All you cared about was saint Potter. And if you scream, I will cut out your tongue." his smirk was ugly and hands insitent. He had already reached her underwear and was trying to pull it aside when she managed to reach the small dagger hidden by a charm on her thigh, and stabbed him in the back of the neck._

_Ron let out a choked gurgle, trying to stop her, to pull away from the sharp blade but it was no use. Hermione raised it again and again, not realising he was already dead by the fifth stab. Her hand was shaking, blood was running all over her, but she did not care. He stopped. There was no longer a hand between her thighs and she was free to move. After rolling the dead weight off her body, she quickly found his wand and spelled all the evidence away, pressing a portkey to Ron's robe and whispering to password to make him disappear into one of her escape destinations, the Forest of Dean where he would not be found for a while. Her hands were moving without her consent, her mind was completely blank as she sent Pansy off back to the party. She needed to get out of there, to get to safety, to tell Harry. And just as she touched her second portkey home, her air was cut off by the pain of change, and the corset cutting into her flesh..._

"Enough!" Hermione cried out and pulled away from them, leaning back agains the headboard as fresh tears started to pour down her face. Severus tried to reach for her again, but this time was stopped by Harry.

"Leave. Now, both of you." he said hoarsely.

Draco nodded to Severus and they the room, knowing this was something Hermione and Harry would have to deal with on their own.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry sat beside his sister quietly, processing what he had just seen from her memory. "He did this to you...because of me." he finally said, looking at the trembling beauty in front of him.

His words registered with the brunette and she shuffled a little closer, cupping his cheek. "By his words, yes. But it was his own jealousy and pride that caused the drift in our friendship. You know that as well as I do." her voice may have been soft, but her tone was firm, preventing any and all argument. "Ron is dead. By my own hand. Molly willl never forgive me if I tell her, so I won't. It's better that she thinks he died an honest man, rather than a rat working for the other side."

Harry leaned into the touch of her soft hand and sighed. "Do you evver miss those days when we were still too little to know about all the politics, warfare and plotting? About poisons...about how to successfully cast an unforgivable.." he whispered, indicating her actions last night at the ball.

Hermione smiled soflty. "I used to pray for adventure in my life, as a good little catholic muggle school girl. Now that I have it, I wish I was more careful with what I wanted. Alas, we are here now. This is our time, this is our war and we have to win it or die trying. I would personally prefer to finally have a life worth living one day. And I believe we can do that. But first, I need a shower." she tried to get her lips to work and smile a bit more warmly, even though her mind was heavy.

Harry nodded and gently took her hand, pressing a kiss into her palm. "Take all the time you need. And charm the galleon if you want help with your hair. I will feel it warm up in my pocket." he promised and left her rooms as well to give her the space she seemed to desire.

After a few moments of gathering her strength, Hermione climbed into the hot shower and let the last of her tears run, mingling over her cheeks with the water drops before washing them away with the last of Ron's blood from her hair. She watched the tinted water curl and run down into the sewers, taking away the last of her grief before a numbness finally settled in her bones. She turned the shower off after working in all the products methodically into her hair and dried off swiftly, wringing out as much as she could from her heavy curls before plaiting them sideways to dry naturally.

As the brunette opened her closet, her hand ran over the soft fabrics and memories of how much she used to enjoy colours hit her. She would wear all maners of pastels, soft greens and purples to coplient her colouring when younger. Now all that remained in her wardrobe was a few pairs of washed out jeans, white and black. It was as if they have aged overnight, and even their clothes could no longer save them from the large cloud hanging above their heads like the sword of Damocles. She randomly selected a pair of jeans and a sweater, intent on doing something manual to keep her hands distracted while her mind settled.

And so she found her way into the deserted lab, picked up all the aprons and robes that Severus kept in there and begun the careful process of cleaning them. Since the robes caried residue from many ingredients and the potions fumes, it would be dangerous to wash them the usual way, as anything could react negatively with fabric softeners or soap. She moved her wand in the complicated manner of the special spell that would clean the robes and leave them soft and pristine. Something she had learnt very quickly in Romania, after almost burning through a solid wooden floor when she was used soap innitially.

The door opened and Severus stepped into the lab with the intent to make further healling salves for the Order when he noticed her presence and paused in step. Hermione, usually so proud and elegant in her posture appeared so small and fragile now, bent over the desk, and what appeared to be a stack of laundery. Her petite hands were folding the aprons with practice, yet meticulously and precisely until she was happy with them. The picture was almost domestic, a word he had never before associated with her. Perhaps only once when he saw her feed little Theodore, outsmarting all of Lupin's attempts. Then she seemed like a young woman, just blossomed into her features and ready to have a family of her own, a household of her own. Now, after viewing her memory of last night, she appeared mmuch older, and a little broken, but the fire in her eyes and the knowledge that she could kill them all if her hand leaned over their coffee supply, made something in his chest rise. An emotion that he could not name, nor did he wish to for the moment.

"Sometimes I wonder what goes through your head, Severus. I mean, I could find out, you are not the only legilimens in the room, but I would still find that a bit inappropriate. You have a habit of observing however, so tell me, what do you see?" she asked sudenly, breaking the peaceful silence in the room.

The man straightened slightly, uncomfortable at such a question but he decided to step closer after a moment and sit on the other side of the table. "I see a young woman folding laundery." he decided to reply simply and honestly. She had that habit, of making him say what was on his mind lately.

Hermione folded the last apron and straightened slightly, looking at him. "A woman you say. No longer the little obnoxious girl, with her hand always in the air with the correct answer upon tongue? Or your student?" she asked, her features neutral but her eyes curious.

Even so, he could see the pain of her mind behind the curiousity, her eyes making her an open book to him. And so he would oblige in this attempt at distraction of hers. "No. I have ceased thinking of you as my student the moment you brewed your first poison." he replied, his tone soothing to her rattled nerves.

The brunette sat down across from him after flicking her wrist at the laundery, making it fly smoothly onto the correct shelves. She contemplated his words a moment before sighing and leaning back in her chair. "I don't know how you do it. You must be exhausted." she finally spoke contemplatively.

Severus leaned his head to the side sligtly, indicating for her to elaborate on her statement. Hermione looked back up into his eyes before finishing her thought. "I've had enough. Of this life, of this war, of what it's doing to Harry, to Draco, to the Weasleys...to all the people I care about. And to all those who have already suffered for years. How do you cope?"

Severus understood her meaning well and knew she considered him now at least a friend, if not someone in the cathegory of those she cared for. As a professor, he may not have showed it, but his care for his students was always there. He would protect each and everyone of them, no matter the house. They were his responsibility. And while he did not feel the need to be in Potter's presence, they have mostly managed to call a truce and work together. For her however, he felt himself care. For her bravery, her bright mind, and for her well being, as he had discovered last night. The fact that he worried about her, and felt sadness at her condition was proof enough. And while these emotions were a little disconcerting, she did not have to know.

"One day at a time, Hermione. As you do. It is however admittedly quite exhausting." he replied, once more with honesty.

Hermione nodded her head, looking at him contemplatively yet again. "Draco trusts you, and so do I. But if you break that trust, you will suffer in great pains until you are no longer of this world. With that threat made, I have a proposition for you."

Severus stiffened slightly. "I do not take kindly to threats." he drawled, his tone a little icy now.

Hermione chuckled and shook her head. "Take it as a warning then. I need to be sure that I can include you in my plans. If I can, we have a future unlike anyone else ahead of us. But I need to know you will be in this with not only the light side, but with me. And Harry, and Draco." she emphasized, leaning forward a little in her seat. "I need to know, whether I can consider you family. Because what I have in mind is only those who belong in it. Are you with us, or simply with the rest of the light?" she asked, her question uncompromising.

Severus considered her, his gaze intense upon her neutral features. "I have spent almost two decades serving two masters. Albus is dead and I barely survived when the Dard Lord discovered my cover. What makes you think I would let you organise my life and be a new master to my actions?" he asked slowly.

Hermione chuckled and leaned back in her seat. "You wouldn't let a woman rule your life? How old-fashioned." she drawled sarcastically before becoming seriously again. "I do not offer you another set of shackles. Family works together, for each other, to reach a certain goal. I am offering you means to get what you want, to be where you want and to have power of your own. All you need to do for that, is vow to be a part of the Potter-Malfoy family and the world will be your oyster once we are done with making changes." she revealed a little of her plans to make him a bit more interested.

"Changes?" he inquired.

A small, devious smile stretched over Hermione's lips. "Your pledge." she countered.

Severus considered her words a moment longer. He was used to the Drak Lord trying to force a change in the face of Magical Britain. In all truth, some laws were still medieval, customs were from the Dark Ages and many suffered only because no changes were being made and little opportunities accessible to them. They needed a change, but the crazed snake-face was doing it all wrong. Did Hermione have something so drastic in mind as well? Was she becoming power-hungry? Perhaps. Power was a heady aphrodisiac. But could it be moderated? He wondered...

"What if you reveal your plans and I find them disagreeable?" he asked before giving his final answer.

Hermione smiled. "I highly doubt you will." she said simply.

"But if?" he coaxed, wanting to know her mind better.

"If you do find them so, I am open for suggestions, and we will discuss the plans. All four of us, as a family." she answered justly. "But if you pledge allience to my family, I ask you to listen with open mind. My practices may not be completely ethical," she paused, her hand rubbing over a ring on her hand that held an emergency dose of asp venom, "but this is a war. And the results will only benefit us, and this country." she answered honestly.

Severus relaxed a bit in his seat and observed her silently. She was offering him a family, power, an active part in the war again, and a chance to change not only his own life, but the face of Magical Britain forever, if her understood her well. He pulled out his wand and raised it in the air.

"I, Severus Tobias Snape, hereby pledge my loyalty to the family of Potter-Malfoy. To Harry James Potter-Malfoy, to Draco Lucien Potter-Malfoy, and to Hermione Lucretia Potter-Malfoy. Such is my word upon my life and honour." he spoke clearly, the tip of his wand shining brightly for a moment, illuminating Hermione's pleased smile. She stood, noting that he did so as well like the true gentleman he was brought up to be, and walked closer, surprising the man by pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Welcome to the family." was all she said before flicking her wand at the door.

It opened to reveal Harry and Draco waiting patiently to be let inside. Draco grinned and hugged his godfather. "You're with us now, uncle Sev." he whispered before letting go.

Harry stepped forward a bit more cautiously but still with a smile, extending his hand towards the man. "Let's hope being family works better for us than holding grudges." Severus accepted his hand and shook it firmly with a nod.

Hermione smiled and turned to head upstairs. "I'll be back with tea, if you give me a minute. We have much to talk about." she smiled and closed the door.

Once the door closed behind her however, Severus had a wand at his throat and a green-eyed man looking at him intently. "What is the meaning of this?" he hissed as well as he could with the wandtip pressing against his left tonsil.

"I know you never had a high opinion of me, but I'm not stupid. I see the way you look at her and I warn you, Severus." he said softly to not be overheard, but firmly and protectively as any brother would. "If you hurt her, or do something she doesn't like, I will use your own spells on you, before passing what is left of you to Draco." he finished.

Severus looked at his godson for support but the blond only shook his head, leaning quite leisurely against the wall with arms crossed. "I'm sorry uncle Sev, but I am in agreement with my husband here. Hermione grows on you very quickly, and I would defend her as well as my husband would." he replied. There seemed to be a slight change in their relationship. They were working together better, as both Severus and Hermione noticed. Unfortunately for Severus, it was working too well at this moment.

The tension was broken by the sound of Hermione approaching, humming to herself quietly. Harry immediately stepped away and put his wand back into his sleeve, putting a smile on his face for his sister. Hermione entered the room and immediately noticed the slight tension as she put the tea down on the table. "I hope you are all playing nice." she commented pleassantly, but her gaze was sharp.

Harry looked at her innocently. "Of course we are. Isn't that right, sweetheart?" he pulled Draco's chair out for him. Draco took a seat and smiled at the brunette. "Of course. Why would you ever think otherwise, dearest sister?" he asked, batting his eyelashes.

Hermione rolled her eyes and indicated for Severus to take his seat next to her. "You must forgive them. I fear the day they get as synced up as Gred and Forge." she smiled and begun pouring tea, as a true Lady of a house would.

After a slightly displeased look at Harry, Severus sat down and thanked her politely for the cup of tea. "If they do, I would ask your hand to slip over their cups." he replied calmly, as if talking about the weather.

Hermione just smiled at the fake sound of outrage from Draco. "Uncle Sev, you wound me." he wiped non-existent tears from her cheeks.

Hermione kept quiet, smiling softly at the flying banter. Her mind would take time to settle, but she was already feeling safe and content, surrounded by her real family. It was obvious Draco and Harry have made some sort of a packt, getting along in order to make her happy. While she could see it was not insincere, the blond was still a little reserved. Perhaps in time, their efforts will be true to heart. For now, maybe they would come closer through this little scheme of theirs, at least she could hope.

"You spoke of plans?" Severus inquired after a moment, having had enough of the cheeky duo.

Hermione took one more sip from her tea and placed her cup back down on the saucer. "Yes, I did. And those plans will be put into motion during and after Voldemort's demise. But first, let me ask you a few questions." she smiled. "What do we need to do in order to kill Voldemort?" she asked, leaning back in her seat.

"Destroy the horcruxes, until he is left unguarded and mortal. Then kill him." Harry answered immediatelly.

Hermione nodded. "And what are horcruxes?" she asked next.

"Pieces of a fragmented soul. Where are you going with this thought? We have known this for months and still did not manage to find all of his horcruxes. We have no new leads." Draco drawled.

Hermione's smile turned devious. "We don't need to find them necessarily. Voldemort has one soul. In small pieces, and what is left of the whole in his current body, but only one soul." she said and waited for the effect of her words.

"So, what you are saying is that if we destroy his soul, we will get rid of him AND his horcruxes in one go." Draco caught on quickly.

Hermione nodded. "And what is the best way to destroy a soul?" she asked next.

"A potion." answered Severus.

"A spell." answered Harry at the same time.

Hermione chuckled. "One point to Slytherin, and another to Gryffindor." she smiled kindly, before looking at them all. "A potion for the soul, that will have to be administered with a few hefty spells. Now all we need is the correct potion." she extended her hand and a small leather bound journal flied into her expectant palm. She opened it on a marked page, handing it to Severus for perusal.

While he looked over the potion with the eye of an expert, Hermione turned towards Harry and Draco. "In order to split his soul, Voldemort had to commit murder. And ever since he had tortured, and killed many more times. Every one of those acts affects his already torn soul, it makes it rot. He is literally evil incarnate. How do we usually battle evil?"

"With goodness, and love?" asked Harry.

Hermione chuckled. "Another point for Gryffindor." she winked and looked at Draco next. "And what is the most pure, innocent and loving creature known to be harvested for ingredients?" she asked, knowing the blond's forte was potions.

Draco's grin soon matched hers. "Unicorns. Hair, blood willingly given, and tears."

"Correct. Another point for Slytherin. It seems we have a draw." she smiled and looked to the potions master who was staring at her wordlessly. He placed the leather bound journal on the table so the young men could see her intents.

"Gentlemen, I give you a potion so good, it will make Voldemort cry rainbows. I have called it the 'Living love', the ultimate purification potion." she smiled proudly.

**AN: Here we have it, the first stage of Hermione's plans. But what comes next? What does Hermione plan with Severus in the family? Are Harry's accusations true? And is his relationship with Draco finally finding solid grounds? Stay tuned for more ;) **


	7. Chapter 7

Severus was momentarily speechless as he observed the young, and highly talented witch beside him. She had managed to come up with a plan to kill the Dark Lord once and for all, and he will be one of the few privy to the information, to her inclusion. The potion was perfect, well balanced and he was surprised at his own lack of inspiration for something so simple at its core, yet highly effective. His gaze took in her proud smile, the spark in her eyes that seemed to return at the closeness of her family, and especially at the plotting. This was her world, this was who she was now and what fulfilled her. She spoke of plans for them all, but what did she see herself doing in the future? What more could possibly be hidden underneath the impossible mass of curls that were admittedly softer than he expected?

His thoughts were interrupted by Draco's question however and he focused back on the matter at hand. "What made you use the mandrake root?" the blond asked curiously.

The list of ingredients was fairly simple, the process not so much but could be managed if they took shifts watching over it. Unicorn blood, hair and tear, the tears of a phoenix, the feather of a peacock, rye...only the mandrake root did not make sense. Was it not used for revival, unlike the screech of a mandrake that could make you unconscious?

Hermione smiled. "Mandrake root has two important qualities that will benefit the potion. The juice from the root will stabilise the potion after peacock feathers are added. And secondly...well, let's say I was inspired by my own experience." she looked at Harry.

He immediately thought back to the second year when she was stunned by the basilisk and the mandrake roots were used to awaken her. "You said you never felt more alive and...revived." he added, all present getting the link between the mandrake and the potion now.

Hermione nodded. "That's correct. Now, once it is brewed, we need to administer it. That needs to be planned precisely. Any ideas?" she asked.

They all took a moment to think their possibilities over, until Harry came up with a strategy. "Why not try Polyjuice again? It worked before, it will work again. Who tastes Voldemort's food and drinks?" he asked, well aware of the paranoia that has settled deep in Voldemort's mind.

"Bellatrix herself. He considers her his most loyal follower, and knows she will happily die for him." Severus answered easily, privy to the inner circle positions.

Hermione stiffened slightly at his answer, her hand subconsciously rubbing at her scared forearm. A woman. That means she would once again try to impersonate the crazy witch. Only this time, it was the crazy witch who had tortured her. Splendid.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and blinked, looking around for the source and finding the hand attached to a black-clad arm. Severus observed her features a moment longer before letting his hand drop. Hermione shook off her thoughts quickly and focused. "Any other plans for consideration?" she asked.

Draco cleared his throat this time. "Perhaps it would be easier to go about it differently. Choose an easier target from the inner circle, be present for the meal and imperio her to only pretend to taste his drink which will already have the potion in it. Leave that part to me, I know the Manor better than anyone."

Hermione's shoulders relaxed a little bit and she nodded. "The question remains however. Who do we choose?"

"Three easy targets. Crabbe and Goyle senior, they talk little as they have very little in their head. Or Rebastan Lestrange. He says even less, only guards the perimeter of the room. It will be easier to cast the spell from the shadows, than from the dinner table." Severus put his opinion in, noticing Harry nodding to his words.

"I like the sound of that. It will need refining, but we have a plan for now." he smiled and they all sat back a moment to finish their tea and gather their thoughts.

That was when Hermione decided to breach the next topic. "These plans are however short term. If you would hear me out, I have a proposition that would directly affect all of us." she began once more and noticed she had the attention of all present immediately. "The question mark over Magical Britain remains, even if Voldemort is killed. It will be time of joy, of hope for a better future. We need to make that hope come true. Of course, the Order will strive to pull the strings. I say we take advantage to enforce our own changes."

She paused to pour them each a fresh cup of tea before continuing. "Voldemort understood the problems of our country, but went about changing it the wrong way. It is up to us, as responsible and concerned citizens, to work towards change and reformation as well. And there are three main areas that need restructuring and reforming. Care to guess which those are?" she asked conversationally, trying to draw them into her plans.

"The school." was Severus' answer.

"The ministry surely." Harry argued. His husband nodded and voiced his own input. "Especially legislations, and the department for regulation of creatures."

Hermione nodded to all of those. "That leaves one more, muggle relations. We have all named areas that are closest to what makes us who we are, to our skills and expertise. Let's start with the school. That plan is already in motion. The Carrows have their days numbered, and as we have planned, we will seize Hogwarts in an unguarded moment for our headquarters, before we go through with the plans for Voldemort's assassination. But the school will be yours again, Severus." she turned to the dark man. "We need someone capable, experienced and not easily swayed by power. You will know exactly how to deal with the board of governors, the bureacracy, and you can even teach potions or DADA part time if you wish. But most of all, you will bring changes, I am sure." she smiled encouragingly.

Severus put his cup down and folded his arms over his chest, pleased that he would be entrusted with the one place he had at least somewhat considered his home for the last two decades. "Unfortunately, the reforms will need to be vast. But most importantly, we need to include magical or wizarding studies." he paused at the blank looks from Draco and Harry, rolling his eyes to the heavens. "As wizards, we are forced to study muggle studies, in order to understand the muggle world. But our traditions are dying out with the influx of muggleborns and half-bloods. Therefore, just as the purebloods will have compulsory lessons of muggle studies, those born into a muggle household and known to its culture will have to learn wizarding culture, laws and traditions. So perhaps one day they can pass them down, and we can keep what makes our kind for the future generations." he explained more clearly, watching Hermione's eyes sparkle.

"I knew I was right to trust you with Hogwarts. I fully agree. If I didn't love reading so much, I would know little of wizarding custom and etiquette for example. I think it would be very beneficial." she exchanged a smile with the Potions Master.

Harry and Draco exchanged a secret look. Those two were like crows, so much alike and with so much to share. Severus better keep his hands to himself however, at least for a while, thought Harry firmly.

Hermione turned towards her brothers with a smile. "Once the war is over, we will need a reliable minister. I predict either Kingsley will take the chair, or Arthur will. Both of these nominations will be to our advantage." She directed her next words at Harry. "If Kingsley sits in the chair, you will have a year to train and develop strategy beyond what you already know from this war, and you will be in the position to suggest a new division within the Magical Law Enforcement department. To use a muggle metaphor, Aurors are policemen. What we need is much more than that. We need a S.W.A.T team, whose sole purpose would be the capture and interrogation of dangerous criminals, crimes against humanities and war crimes."

Harry's eyes sparkled. "And you would want me to lead this team?" he asked.

Hermione nodded. "Well, it will be your suggestion." she replied cheekily. "Most people fear the Unspeakables, because what they do is secret. And they often assume that they are the department which deals with investigations as well. The department of Unspeakables is formed out of scientists, researchers, theorists and philosophers actually. They wear their badges and dark cloaks often to hide their features, as one academic always recognises another from conventions. It would be in our interest to furthermore find out what is going on down there, but rest assured, they are not the S.W.A.T team that everyone thinks them to be. Would you be happy in such a position?" she asked, wondering whether Harry was tired of the fighting.

Her brother just grinned. "Can you imagine me doing something else? I would be bored out of my mind. And as long as it's a job and I don't have to fight for my life at home, I would definitely say yes."

Hermione chuckled before taking a sip of her tea. "Well, you can imagine this idea will go smoothly with Kingsley, as he is a man of action. It may take a little bit more time to persuade Arthur, but I am sure he will agree. We all know that Arthur is a humanist at heart. Which brings us to the second position in the ministry that would be advantageous for us." she turned to Draco who was watching her closely.

"You want me in the Department for regulation of Magical creatures, don't you?" he asked.

Hermione however shook her head with a smile. "Not quite, because you and I have two options to choose from. We all know Lucius will be dead soon, you as his only heir will inherit Malfoy Industries and several vaults full of gold. You are a family known for business background and charitable work. If that is your choice, I will be taking the second position for the ministry, and you will be responsible for the charitable events, the good image we need to keep as a family, and dominating the business world of Britain."

"And the other option?" the blond ask curiously.

"A suggestion that will go well with the new humanistic minister, and your knowledge of the law system." she smiled. "A department for reviewing of laws. Both about creatures, and the ancient ones that still allow for torture of women for whatever ridiculous nonsensical mistake, the one that allows their parents to sell their children like a piece of furniture. I'm sure it is not only my wish to get rid of them. And hopefully we will no longer have to hear the phrase 'creature of near-human intelligence'." she said passionately. "If you don't want to tie yourself to the ministry this way, I will speak to Arthur who will nonetheless become important at the ministry, about the formation of such a department. The choice is yours, take your time." she smiled kindly.

"And what of your options?" Severus asked, curious now.

Hermione leaned back in her seat and simply sipped at her tea for a moment with a smile worth a Cheshire cat. "To force a change and rule from the shadows, we need two of us to be in the ministry. If Draco doesn't take the position in the Law department, it will be my turn. What I know best is both of these worlds, Magical and Muggle Britain. The customs, the culture, and I know the ways of English government. I would suggest a Muggle liaison office, to prevent a discourse between our two worlds. The muggle prime minister will have to be made aware of the consequences of this war that led to muggle deaths as well. We may have to settle a little financial compensation for them, I am sure the English economy will appreciate that, but that is to be discussed. I am a part of a family with the heritage of two pureblood lines, but I was once a muggleborn and will use that to my advantage." she explained.

"Brilliant! And the other one?" Harry asked, happy to see Hermione so eager and so passionate once more.

Hermione shrugged, but a cheeky smile spread across her lips as she turned to look into those bottomless onyx eyes of the man beside her. "Well, Severus will need a new teacher come September for the Wizarding studies, won't you?" she asked, her smile widening.

Harry and Draco were left with their jaws hanging open at witnessing what seemed a historical moment. Severus Snape, grumpy sarcastic ex-spy extraordinaire, was laughing. Not one his little dark amused chuckles. A full on hearty laugh. Hell must have frozen over at some point...

Hermione chuckled as well, watching the dark man's face light up with deep amusement. The little wrinkles around his eyes seemed to all but disappear, his eyes were lit from within, and the sound of his laughter was rich and deep.

Draco shook his head, pulling himself together swiftly. "Well, I think this needs a drink more suitable than tea." he smiled and summoned a bottle of their best whiskey.

Hermione transfigured their empty tea cups into shot glasses and lined them up. They each took a shot and clinked their glasses together. "To the future." said Harry.

"To a different life." said Hermione.

"To new beginnings." added in Severus, looking at the brunette.

"To us, our family." concluded Draco and they drank their shots with hope in their hearts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry toweled his wet hair, some water still dripping over his chest from the quick shower, while Draco was methodically rubbing moisturiser into his forearms. It astounded him that the blond wore long sleeping pants and t-shirt into bed. Harry always slept only in his underwear, not getting a moment's rest when clothes bunched up into his skin as he turned in sleep. He wished the blond would be a husband to him in more than just the official aspects of the terms. To be a real partner, someone to rely on and support in kind.

"You overdid it today. She surely realised we are just playing around." the blond suddenly broke the silence.

Harry spread the towel over the side of the bath and returned back to the bedroom. "In that case, let's stop pretending." he replied simply.

Draco closed his moisturiser and turned to look at his husband. "They why did we start pretending in the first place? You don't want your sister to think we are happy?" he asked.

Harry shook his head. "I meant, stop pretending and actually get along. Is that too much to ask?"

Draco snorted. "Sure, why didn't I think of that? Flick your wrist like you do with all those little non-verbal spells and everything will be fine. Our marriage will be happy, I will be glad to be a werewolf kicked out of the house, and we will live happily ever after." he drawled sarcastically.

Harry frowned. "You really don't have to talk to me like that, you know. All I am asking you to be more than civil. I would like to get to know you is all. We are married, forced or voluntary, but we are. And we might as well make the best of our situation." he argued.

Draco was suddenly standing very close, a soft growl sounding from his lips. "I have given you a chance to get to know me, remember? And you refused to shake my hand, instead associating with someone who turned out to be a traitor." he hissed angrily.

Harry took a step back as if physically hit by the blond's words. Draco was still glowering but Harry no longer cared. He stepped back and begun putting on his jeans, intent on leaving to find another place to stay. "You know, I didn't accept your hand because we were eleven, kids who knew little of life, of war, and the Weasleys may have been poor but they were the first people ever to be kind to me. You have been an absolute prat, instigating our fights, digging at me...the most normal I have ever seen you was in sixth year when I caught you crying in that fucking bathroom." he turned around, his movements jerky with hurt and anger. "I have been nothing but accommodating to you in this marriage for the past 7 months, I haven't even tried to touch you as I am not sure we could be more than friends, and I am giving you time to get used to our situation and your own condition. But I've had enough of you and your attitude." he said finally and headed for the door.

Harry's jaw tightened when he felt long fingers wrap around his forearm and turn him around. He expected more insults to be hurled at him before he would be able to leave. What he did not expect was to feel a pair of soft pink lips press against his own in a firm kiss. His arms instinctively moved around the slight frame of his husband and after a moment returned the kiss just as firmly, still conflicted between his emotions and the shock of their first kiss. They didn't even have one at the small wedding, making it simply official for purposes of Draco's protection.

He broke the kiss off after a moment, just looking at the blond, intent on asking why. Instead he felt an elegant finger press against his lips. "Hush. I don't want my husband to leave our bed at night. It's not proper." Draco simply replied, remaining in the embrace, a little stiffly perhaps but remaining there.

"A bed that is barely shared. A husband you rather pretend to get along with, than actually do so." Harry answered. "Look, I don't expect you to throw yourself around my neck tomorrow and call me 'my love'. I just want you to know that you are safe with me, that I will be at least your friend in this marriage if nothing else. But I won't take your attitude, not anymore."

Draco nodded and squeezed his shoulders. "Alright. I'll...try to be more accommodating towards your wishes as well." he promised.

"And the kiss? What was that for?" Harry asked as they parted, Draco to climb into their bed and Harry to strip once more.

In reply, Draco simply smiled and held the duvet open for his husband to climb into the bed. "Because your soliloquy was way too long." he grinned cheekily. Harry just laughed, all anger forgotten as they fell asleep closer than ever before, both in body and mind.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thank you for your continued support, my dearest followers. Thankfully the uni year doesn't start until late September, by which I believe this story will be finished, so you should be getting regular posts, have no worry in hearts ;) So far, I have a feeling there might be only a few more chapters, as I don't plan too much, I just write off the top of my head as the mood strikes. So bear with me, and I hope you continue to enjoy this story.**

**Always,**

**Raven xx**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Breakfast the next day was an interesting affair. Hermione leaned back in the seat and observed her brothers, sitting across from her and sending each other small glances while playing around with their food. It seemed different from yesterday, not at all forced, as if they have reached a true agreement. Her eyes narrowed, observing every move, every glance, and her smile only widened when she noticed the slight blush on the blond's cheek. No, they haven't yet, but the time will come. And if she was right, it won't be long.

Severus sat beside her without disturbing her observation, also noticing the peculiar behaviour of the two. Hermione automatically poured him a cup of strong black coffee, knowing it was usually safe only to talk to the man after he drained this one and had another one poured. This morning however, he surprised her. "Do my eyes deceive me, or are the lovebirds actually all loved up? Naturally this time." he asked softly, close to her ear.

She let the warm breath wash over her earlobe and covertly shuddered slightly at the intimacy of his move. "While you may be getting old dear Severus, I don't think you need glasses yet." she whispered back teasingly, noticing his slight frown.

Severus leaned back in his seat, sipping on his coffee quietly. Hermione finally took pity on him, squeezing his forearm in reassurance. "You know I'm just teasing you."

"I will have you know I am far from an old man yet. Even though it has come to my attention that your generation considers the trends of two years ago 'old'." he drawled his reply at her, only making her laugh softly.

"As I said, I only teased. You are a man in prime Severus. Without sounding like the Trelawney, I predict you will be one of the most eligible bachelors after this war is over. Our population will need a baby boom after all the killings and the many imprisonments that should follow. Marriage will be a popular...commodity to bargain with in all social circles." she replied with a twinkle in her whiskey eyes.

Severus looked at her with a raised brow. "I have to compliment you it seems. I never thought that I would meet a woman of a caliber as scary as Molly Weasley. It appears I was wrong." he gave her one of his barely-there amused smiles.

Hermione's laughter filled the room, making the love birds notice the Potion Master's presence, and Teddy on the other side of the table looked around for the source of the lovely sound, gurgling happily in Lupin's arms. She took another bite from her toast before walking over and taking the happy boy into her arms to let his exhausted father enjoy his breakfast.

"You, young man, will sit with me for a while. Let papa have something to eat. And no peeking under my shirt this time." she nuzzled his little nose as the men chuckled at her good mood.

"You seem to be in high spirits, sister. Any particular reason?" Draco asked once she was seated again, and little Teddy was drooling and sucking on her finger, happy for the relief from his aching gums.

"Well, the sun is shining, Voldemort will soon be dead, and my brothers are getting on pretty well from what I have seen this morning. Perhaps I am just trying to mask my jealousy." she winked teasingly.

"And who are you jealous off?" Harry asked, catching onto her game.

"Surely you. I mean, you have a hot werewolf husband who will soon inherit billions. Who wouldn't want that?" Draco piped in while buttering a toast.

"Hmm, you might be right. Or she's jealous of you for having a famous husband with sparkling green eyes. I think I am more her type. What do you say, dear sister, blond or brunet?" Harry asked cheekily.

Hermione pretended to consider his question seriously for a moment. "Well, preferences aside, there has always been something sexy about werewolves." she drawled, just to hear Lupin choke on his tea, watching with amusement as he finally coughed it up over the table, before continuing, "And green is my favourite colour, I'll admit that. But I don't choose a man by his hair colour. Maybe sadly so, life is much easier when you have time to think about such silly things." she sighed and pressed kiss Teddy's forehead. "You however little one, I will love even if your hair is pink."

"Oh come on Hermione, don't be shy. You must have a type." Draco teased. Harry was not sure he wanted to hear her answer this time. While he was married, and Hermine would forever remain forbidden to him in any other way than a sister, it would take a great deal of time to get used her loving another man.

Hermione just finished her tea and stood up to give Teddy back to his thankfully normally breathing father. But before she left to get changed for the day, she turned back to the boys. "Well, I guess if I can't choose between blond and brunet, I would have to go for black and cultured." she winked and left the silent room.

Draco and Harry sat still for a moment before the blond grinned. "Well, she was either referring to Kingsley, or Severus here. Where would you put your bet, husband?" he asked cheekily.

Severus rolled his eyes and left the room silently to contemplate Hermione's last words. He couldn't think of a clearer way to express interest than hinting at it so outwardly. The question was, did he want to get sucked into her world more than he already was?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few days since that morning have passed and the 'love in a bottle' as Hermione nicknamed it, was happily bubbling in the cauldron, the first stage of brewing finally coming to its end. Hermione and Severus worked diligently, watching over the potion with great care, often taking turns with Draco who liked to work in the early mornings while his husband did his exercises. Harry had begun a daily routine of jogging and combat practice, figuring out that the tension he felt present around his husband needed to be worked out, especially now that they were getting closer and the tension intensified. Hermione even arranged a muggle date for them, in one of the local restaurants where no one would know them. Perhaps doing it backwards, as was quite beffiting the two of them, would help them connect on a different level, which they went on the previous night.

Draco was just finishing his the last few stirs before the potion would have to set for half an hour, giving time for Hermione and Severus to take their turn. And just on time, Hermione stepped into the lab, happily humming to herself despite the early waking hours.

"Good morning brother dearest, how was your date last night?" she asked with a smile, pressing a peck to his cheek on her way to the shelves. It often made her smile, seeing the two black aprons the men wore, and on the hook beside them a lively green one that Harry got her for this new project. She loved it, even though it made Severus roll his eyes.

Draco leaned against table with his hip and crossed his eyes. "Curios creature, aren't you? It was...interesting. I never really dated to be honest. We Slytherins prefer the simple game of 'seduce and fuck', no emotional baggage and all. But Harry was..tolerable." he finally settled on the term that seemed most appropriate. He fully planned to leave out the fact that they have shared their desert of pistacia and caramel brownies, and that they ended up kissing for a quite some while in the bed when they got back.

Hermione hid her smile while pulling on her apron before turning back to him. "Yes, Harry was tolerable and that was why I saw you kissing on the landing bellow on my way from the bathroom." she winked, enjoying the pink flush on the blond's cheeks.

Draco cleared his throat and stepped out of the way as she begun chopping the mandrake root with precision. "Yes, well... my husband may not be known for his linguistic abilities, but he does have a way with his tongue." he said scandalously openly, making Hermione laugh softly.

"And that is more than I have ever hoped to know about my godson's sexlife." drawled Severus from the doorway as he made his way into the lab with a slight frown, still clutching his cup of coffee like a lifeline.

Draco jumped slightly in surprise and blushed deeper, only making Hermione laugh harder at his predicament. "Oh you two are priceless. Go now, silly. Severus and I will take it from here." she reassured and tilted her cheek up as Draco passed by and returned her good morning peck.

Severus was grumbling something to himself and headed for the chopping board but Hermione stopped him with a raised brow, making him grumble even more about silly aprons and why did he have to wear it if his robes were already thick and protective.

"Because it saves me time and cleaning. The aprons are more easily replacable than your robes. And, I thought to myself, if I can't have a man in a uniform, I can at least look at one in an apron." she replied cheekily, watching Severus silently raise an imperious eyebrow and get to work.

Severus appeared to have relaxed around her much more these days, especially when they were alone. They spent long moments while brewing and in between stirring, deep in discussion about the latest discoveries in the world of potion making, new and old laws, even about cooking. The thought of Severus cooking did not really surprise her, as food was much similar to potions. Her tastes ran towards experimentation, Severus' more towards precision and that was how she found out he was actually quite good at baking. The things one learns locked in a small basement room with an older man...

"Ouch!" Hermione cried out suddenly as the knife sliced through her the soft skin on her thumb, bleeding instantly onto the root. "Oh this stupid knife. I swear to God it hates me. This is the third time this week I've cut myself on it! If I were a muggle, I'd be running out of plasters." she muttered to herself through the sharp sting, trying to get her bloodied finger away from the ingredients for fear of contamination.

She felt a cold wet cloth cover her hand, getting rid of the spilled droops and pressing upon her wound to stop the blood flow. Severus was standing quite close now, frowning slightly at her injury. He had watched her with that knife and let her heal the previous two cuts on her own. This one seemed much deeper and was bleeding a bit more heavily so he took pity and decided to help her.

"Let me have a look." he coaxed and Hermione let him pull away the towel to see the wound still leaking her precious life source, staining the soft cotton. He pulled out his wand and muttered a more complex healing charm, watching as the wound knit together smoothly, leaving only a little angry red line. "It would do well to put a salve on, to prevent scaring."

Hermione let out a soft unladylike snort."I stopped counting my scars after what happened at the Ministry in fifth year. There's no use." she replied and took her hand back. "But thank you anyway." she looked up and smiled at the man still standing so close to her.

He was handsome in a classical Roman way. His teeth could use a bit of whitening after the years of dark coffee and tasting potions for quality, but he was still quite dashing in her eyes. What appealed most to her was however his mind. So intricate, most likely full of memories that would have any other man fleeing the country or taking his life. Twenty years of servitude and spying, witnessing murders, taking a life. She could see it in his eyes in unguarded moments. And once you got to know him better, his sense of humour was actually excellent, his sarcasm still cutting but often spoken with amusement.

"The other day, I realised that apart from Harry, you are the only constant in my life. You were always there, protecting us foolish children who thought they could save the world." she said softly, her breath lightly touching his freshly shaved jaw.

"Foolish, perhaps once. But you can save the world, at least the one we know as ours. And you will. With this potion, and by keeping our family well secured and in power." he replied with honesty once more, seemingly unable to hold his tongue around her.

She was not sure who moved first, what they have talked about to lead them here, but suddenly she was pressed into Severus' firm chest and her lips were being possessed by his. She felt light-headed, the scent of cardamon and old parchment tickling her senses once more as she returned the kiss with a passion that suddenly bubbled up in her chest. Her hands held onto his shoulders and nipped at his bottom lip to get closer. He consented immediately and their tongues tangled in the age-old dance of passion and discovery, his fingers buried in her long copious curls and holding her in place. Hermione could feel the firm lean body hidden beneath the robes as it pressed into her soft curves, rousing a different fire within her belly. It was only after a long moment that their passion turned into a few parting kisses of gentleness, their lips slowly separating. She only looked into his dark burning eyes for a moment, trying to catch her breath and slow her heart, before stepping out of his embrace.

"The mandrake root." she finally said, getting back to her senses.

Severus cleared his throat and stepped back to the chopping board. "Yes, a new one should be used to avoid contamination. And I will continue with stirring." he replied practically. If their little moment of passion ruined the long days of work on only the first of three brewing phases, Draco would murder them.

"Right." Hermione replied and got back to her work, trying to not let the tingle in her lips distract her from the chopping.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He did WHAT?" Harry asked, sitting up on her bed in surprise.

Hermione sighed and rolled to her side, looking at her brother. "He kissed me...I think. I am not sure who made the first move but it did happen." she said, subconsciously touching her fingers to her lips. She continued to feel the small tingle throughout the day, no matter how many hours it has been, or how many meals she had.

"He moves fast..." Harry grumbled with a slight grimace. Teasing aside, he knew Hermione liked the bat, but it would definitely take time to get used to seeing her look at Severus the way she used to look at him.

Hermione sat up as well and cupped his cheek. "Does it bother you?" she asked softly.

Harry looked into her beautiful eyes and took her hand, pressing a kiss to her palm before laying back down, holding her close on top of his chest. "In all honesty, he is well suited for you. You are both intelligent, sarcastic, political, and you colour match." he said the last bit teasingly, hinting at her mostly black wardrobe.

Hermione chuckled and rubbed his chest, listening to his strong healthy heartbeat. "Does it hurt to see me with another man?" she asked this time a bit more cautiously. She knew it had hurt her heart for a while after Harry got married, but Draco was a brother to her, one she knew adored her now and would keep her just as safe as Harry would.

Harry pressed a kiss to her hair, closing his eyes for a moment and just breathing in the smell of her lavender shampoo. "It always will. No one will ever be worthy of you in my eyes. But Severus is close to the line, so I will accept him. It is your happiness afterall." he replied honestly.

Hermione raised her head, her featured quite serious. "You know I will never love another as I love you, Harry. Always remember that." she said softly before kissing his lips gently.

Harry nodded and let her lie down on his chest once more in a moment of peace and quiet, where they could just be and think freely.


	9. Chapter 9

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ONE YEAR LATER

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione sighed as she sank into the hot bath and released her heavy curls from the tight chignon it was constricted to during the day. Their lives have done a 180 turn almost overnight it seemed to her, and all their previous plans were now but a memory, but she could not have been happier even if she tried.

After they finished brewing the potion, the war took less than a week to end. Her poisons were finally taking their victims and both the Carrows and the Malfoys were dead, leaving Draco in charge of the Malfoy family, and Severus with Hogwarts that was surprisingly easy to take back for the light side. One could say it was not even a battle, the few guards were so easily overpowered, and the bodies of the evil siblings were sent to Voldemort. Of course snake-face raved and raided, but in the end it made him more distracted and vulnerable to their plan. Severus, as he was the more suitable one of the dark mark bearers in their household, polyjuiced as Rebastan did not fail them. They have watched his memories with great satisfaction, as Voldemort's inhuman body contorted with pain and the bright light enveloped him. He was dead and gone, for good now.

It did not take them long to round up the remaining Death Eaters and shove them once more into Azkaban where they belonged. Draco's and Severus' names were cleared of any possible charges, the dark marks simply disappeared from their arms, only leaving behind a nasty scar. Magical Britain was on its way to recovery, and so were their minds and hearts.

As Hermione predicted, Arthur has become the next Minister of Magic, and surprisingly or maybe not really, he chose Hermione as his secretary and advisor. Along with Kingsley, they completely changed the face of the ministry, making it once more an honourable institution, and reconstructed the whole infrastructure. As was her wish, a committee for law revision was set up, Kingsley chose a whole new team of Aurors, many of their friends who fought in the battle choosing to join the forces, and even prepared a proposal for the S.W.A.T team that was soon to be approved by the Wizengamot. Anyone in association with Voldemort, or who showed support of his regime was immediately fired, and the departments once again became neutral political grounds. Hermione herself met with the muggle prime Minister and explained the situation to him, offering especially to the city of London that had suffered greatly a financial retribution. Muggle relations once again a peaceful affair, Hermione still had much work to do during the day.

Harry and Draco have decided to completely change their lives and not get involved in anymore fighting or politics, start anew with dating, and build a home for themselves. It took them 6 long months to renovate the Manor completely, before moving in along with Hermione and Severus who really had nowhere else to go for the moment. After that, they got a bit bored however. So they decided to buy a large hall in Diagon Alley and transformed it into one of the most popular and stylish clubs Magical Britain knew. Draco took care of the finances and hiring of dancers, while Harry tended to the bars and their staff. They were young, hot, rich and happily married. Hermione was proud to call them brothers.

Severus decided not to return to teaching and left the running of Hogwarts to Minerva who rebuilt the school and got some young blood involved in teaching, such as Nevil Longbottom or Luna Lovegood who were now the favourite residing couple. Hermione was happy to see her friends all getting on the path they wanted in a free spirit. And what pleased her even more was Severus himself. He had opened his own Apocathery, experimented with new potions and the wrinkles around his eyes seemed to all but disappeared. He was a man with no master, no obligations but the ones he dictated, and was currently courting Hermione as custom apparently dictated as well. A part of her was rejoicing that he was taking the time to get to know her, to lavish her with conversation ,attention and gifts. Another part of her was starting to desire him greatly and she hoped they could move forward in this department as well. Kisses were exchanged regularly, and a close intimate embrace was not foreign to them in long evenings, but she wanted more. She was a young woman, and they have their needs. Perhaps tonight could be the means.

Gentle knocking on her door interrupted her thoughts and she called for the person to come in, her nude form mostly covered by bubbles. Ginny stepped inside and smiled at her friend, before taking a seat on the closed lid of the toilet. "I brought you the dress we saw last week in muggle London. Think it's time to show it off?" she grinned conspirationally.

Hermione smiled and worked some shampoo into her hair. "Well it is a red and gold party night, I wouldn't want to disappoint." she winked.

Ginny laughed softly. "I am sure you wouldn't. What does your man have to say about coming to a Gryffindor themed party, where he will see his lovely girlfriend getting loose on the dance floor?" her tone teasing.

Hermione flicked some bubbly water at the redhead, making her squeak and jump up. "He has been a bit grumpy for about a week now, I don't think he's too happy about it but that's his problem. Tonight, we're going to pretend like we're just a bunch of your people getting drunk on the music, and possibly a few shots of tequilla. God I haven't done this since I was fifteen.." she sighed and stepped out of the bath to dry.

"You went clubbing when you were fifteen?" Ginny asked her, shocked at the things she learnt from the brunette. They have become very close friends, especially over the last year as Ginny had joined the Aurors with her boyfriend Dean, and they met on daily basis around the ministry.

"Oh yes. When I was in France, I made a friend. Her name was Edith and we went clubbing every night of the week. She was a go-go dancer in one of the local clubs and taught me a few tricks." she winked as she toweled herself dry, pulling another one over the mass of her hair.

"I am so jealous right now...I doubt Severus will be able to stand it for much longer either. I know he's like 38 or something, but he's a man. I give him an hour, no more." Ginny said with much persuasion as she observed her eyebrows in the mirror.

"I doubt he will be that easy to break. He is a bit old fashioned, which I love. But I could use a break spent in bed. I don't have to be in work for a week, and while Severus will be busy some days out of that, I plan to spend a lot of time with him." Hermione replied, rubbing some shimmering lotion into her arms and legs.

"Let's make a bet. If he lasts an hour or less, I win, and you will bring me my favourite soya latte to work for a week after your holiday is finished." Ginny grinned.

Hermione caught onto her game quickly, glad for the little intrigue. "Alright, but if he lasts longer than an hour, I win, and you will not be able to ask me about my sex life for a whole week after my holiday." Hermione grinned evilly. This was going to be interesting, and she knew well it would be killing Ginny to not be able to have their girl talk.

Ginny considered her terms for a moment before turning around and offering her hand. "Deal. Shake on it and it's binding."

Hermione shook her hand and they grinned at each other. "Let the games begin." she winked and watched Ginny leave to get ready as well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was nearing 9 in the evening, the official time for the start of the party and Hermione was taking her sweet time. Harry was leaning against the wall, Draco resting his head against his shoulder and Severus was pacing. It was another historical day, one could say. Draco promised Harry he will make it worth his while if he dressed in red jeans with him and after a week of pleading Harry could take it no more and agreed to the silliness of his husband. He thought the red and gold theme did not apply to the hosts of the party, but apparently Draco would have none of that attitude. They even persuaded Severus to go along with it and Draco obtained a nice wine-coloured shirt for the man to go with his black dress pants. His godfather did sometimes give him a headache, but they hoped the man will loosen up once he sees the crowd in the club from their VIP balcony seats, and let his girlfriend have some fun.

"Oh for Heaven's sake, stop pacing Severus. You are making me feel nervous and I own the place." Harry grumbled at the potion master.

"Yes, and you are also married to the other owner of the club, who can't run away from you with someone younger and more attractive." Severus replied sarcastically, clearly nervous about this whole affair.

Harry frowned. "Do you think so little of my sister?" he asked, dangerously softly.

Severus looked up and shook his head. "I do not doubt her principles or morals." he replied.

"Then stop doubting yourself, Sev. Hermione is not gonna go to a party and end up with someone else just because they are her age and as hot as me." Draco grinned. "You should know she puts little value on physical attraction and age."

"Do I hear my name?" Hermione smiled as she came down the stairs, making jaws drop momentarily. Her hair was styled in wild curls and waves around her head like a lion's mane, her skin glistening slightly, her legs long in the red pumps, and the golden dress criminally short, revealing most of her bare back, hanging only by one strap around her neck.

"I was wrong Severus, you are doomed." Draco grinned and stepped forward to take her hand and help her down the last of the marble stairs. "My gorgeous sister, you will the center of attention at the party." he winked.

Hermione grinned. "Just wait until you see Ginny." he winked.

Harry stepped forward and kissed her cheek. "I think Severus' jaw still needs picking up." he grinned before leaning closer to whisper in her ear. "Do try to return him in one piece tomorrow morning."

She slapped his arm for the cheek and turned to Severus who cleared his throat and stood a little closer. "My lady." he offered her his hand.

Hermione smiled and accepted it. "Loosen up Severus. We are just going to let off some steam and come home, I promise." she chuckled, enjoying his unease and silent appraisal before they apparated straight into their booth with Draco's special portkey.

The floor was already filled with more than 400 people, the music sounding over the speakers and bartenders busy pouring drinks. Their friends were already in the booth with the first round. Luna and Neville were happily sharing an armchair, the pretty blond in a bright silver dress, always one to go against the stream. Seamus and Hannah Abbot were dancing to the side while Ginny was just lighting up a cigarette while Dean talked to Blaise Zabini about the new Auror regulations.

"There you are!" Ginny grinned and jumped up, her dress a twin of Hermione's, only bright red to compliment her hair.

Hermione hugged her and leaned close so her words were only for the redhead. "I think you might yet win this bet." she grinned cheekily before turning to find a seat for her and Severus on the spare love seat.

Draco stood up close to the railing and grabbed a muggle microphone to greet the crowd, motioning for the music to pause. "Good evening Wizarding London!" he called, getting the crowd roaring and whistling. "Tonight we welcome you to the first night of this week long celebration. As we all know, it is nearing the first anniversary of the end of the war. And we are going to celebrate and party all night long in the memory of those who died, and be grateful to be alive! Let the party begin!" he hollered and the crowd echoed him as the next song begun.

_Sexin' on the dance floor_

_Gettin' hot hot sexin' on the dance floor_

_Gettin' hot hot sexin' on the dance floor_

_You got me lookin'_

_Dancin' like she don't give a damn_

_Her body's workin'_

_Bumpin' to the sound of my jam_

_She got me sweatin'_

_And she don't even know who I am, I am, I-I-I a-am_

"Oh my God, I love this song!" Ginny shouted over the loud beat and grabbed Hermione's hand after they knocked back a shot of Tequilla. They made their way to the dance floor to enjoy themselves.

Severus stood from his seat and joined Harry who was sipping at his double scotch and watching the great turn out tonight. They both followed Ginny and Hermione with their gaze, watching as the crowd parted for the two war heroines and formed a circle around them as they begun dancing. Ginny looked stunning in the red, the dimmed lighting of the club making her body look as if it was being licked by fire as she jumped and twisted into the beat. Hermione had picked up the more sultry undertone of the song, her golden dress glittering and reflecting light as her hips swayed and long legs crouched slightly, giving to the music that carried her.

Severus took the glass from Harry and knocked back the whole content before turning to get another one. Harry grinned momentarily, thinking of his own bet with Draco. He remembered the times Hermione would send him teasing smiles and looks, knowing it was Severus now on the receiving end of her attention. The young man had come to terms with Hermione taking a firm place in his life as a sister and even pitied Severus slightly. The woman was a true lioness at heart, and if the potion master was not careful, she would swallow him up like a berry. No pun intended. And so far, it appeared Severus was on the right path by courting her. But he knew Hermione's wilder side was finally pushing to the surface, it was only a matter of time until her game of seduction would begin. Severus stood no chance.

And Harry's predictions were fulfilled when the girls spent another hour on the dance floor, moving to sultry beats and letting the crowd move in closer, men and women alike rubbing against them in the heat of the sweaty bodies. He watched the girls make their way up to them for a bit of a break for their feet and most likely to get some more drinks. Hermione however did not even have time to reach for another drink, before Severus embraced her and they disappeared with a crack.

Harry smiled at the sound, his eyes still on the crowd when he felt the pale arms of his husband wound around his belly from behind. "Pay up lover." Draco whispered into his ear, worrying the lobe with his teeth cheekily.

The brunet turn around in the embrace and Draco, nibbling on his bottom lip. "I would, but that would involve getting dirty, and our sister dearest is doing enough of that currently in the Manor." he replied just as teasingly.

Draco pouted a moment before satisfying himself with curling into his husband's chest. "Alright, I give them a couple of hours to damage whatever surface they choose. But then we're going home and you're mine. A bet is a bet."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Harry smiled, holding the blond close.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You will be the death of me woman.." Severus whispered, both of them still trying to catch their breath. He licked the few drops of perspiration from her neck, leaning back to lie down with Hermione settled on his chest after the hours of vigorous love making.

Hermione chuckled. "The same could be said about you. I don't think I can move my legs." she said, her lips pressing against his breastbone as her fingers carded through the smattering of dark hair on his chest.

"Just as well. I intend to keep them in such a state at all times to prevent you from dancing." he drawled, his heartbeat finally calming beneath Hermione's ear.

"Did you not enjoy yourself in the club?" she asked innocently, but squealed the next moment as he pinched her right cheek.

"Wench. You know full well what effect you have on me." he replied, burying his hand into the mass of her damp curls, letting them tickle his ribs.

"The dress was worth it then, but you did ruin it. I will have to go shopping with Ginny again." she teased.

Severus remained silent a moment before pulling her chin up to look at him. "Bear in mind I would appreciate to see green on you next time. And black.." he added, his hands cupping a tender breast.

Hermione hummed, the devious twinkle back in her eyes. "That can be arranged. I intend to be my husband's pride one day. Just bear in mind I can be quite impatient." she whispered.

Not one for romantic displays like all the Gryffindors, Severus flicked his wrist and summoned the engagement ring, a simple white gold band set with diamonds and sapphires. "How about next month?" he asked.

Hermione grinned. Oh yes, this was the life...

THE END.

**AN: A huge thank you to all the followers for taking their time to encourage my writing and enjoying the story. Also much thanks for the wonderful reviews, I hope to write another story for you all to read soon :)**

**Always,**

**Raven Borgia xx**


End file.
